SLU
by Fredou
Summary: Après presque trois ans d'absence, Draco revient dans la vie d'Harry, étudiant en troisième année à la London University et surtout, capitaine de l'équipe des SLU. Slash HPDM. Post tome 7 sans épilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Disclamer :Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Paring : HPDM

Warning : Slash

Rating : T (enfin je crois) voire M

Note : Ceci traine dans mon ordi depuis six mois -' J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai enfin fini cette fic et il y a quatre chapitres.

Résumé : Draco revient dans la vie d'Harry après deux ans et demi d'abscence, mais alors que le héros du monde sorcier vit des jours heureux à l'université, l'ancien Mangemort va le forcer à se rappeler qui il est.

**SLU**

**Chapitre 1**

Le stade hurlait, les supporters déchaînés portaient les couleurs de leur équipe fétiche, les joueurs se concentraient sur leurs balais, les tactiques des capitaines apprises par cœur étaient réalisées à la perfection, les deux équipes de Quidditch s'affrontaient sur le terrain des SLU -Stars of London University.

Un samedi soir sur la planète du sport universitaire du monde sorcier.

L'entraîneur des SLU demanda à l'arbitre une pause dans le jeu. Un temps mort.

Jilian Balthrow avait cinquante et un ans depuis trois jours et il était à la tête de cette équipe depuis vingt-trois saisons. C'était un homme petit et moustachu, et on pouvait voir que plus jeune, il avait été un homme charismatique au sourire facile et à la poigne de fer. En vieillissant, Jilian n'avait plus envie de rire face à ses joueurs : il avait appris que la fermeté était la seule façon d'obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait sur le terrain de la part de ces têtes brûlées.

-Potter, hurla t-il, tu me refais un coup pareil et tu passes le reste du match sur le banc de touche, c'est clair ?

-Oui coach !

Jilian n'était pas peu fier d'avoir dans son équipe ''Celui-qui-avait-vaincu''. Oh bien sûr, c'était du passé toute cette histoire, ça allait faire trois ans que le jeune homme brun avait vaincu le Lord noir une bonne fois pour toute et était sous ses directives d'entraîneur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas craindre le danger, d'agir avant de réfléchir, exactement comme il venait de le faire.

-Je ne rigole pas Potter, arrête de faire des feintes de Wronski à tout bout le champ ! Non seulement tu risques à chaque fois de te briser la nuque mais en plus, le jour où tu voudras vraiment que l'autre te suive il ne le fera pas ! Aller, on reprend !

Les joueurs qui étaient descendu de leur balai, se rapprochèrent pour former un cercle. Ils positionnèrent leur mains au centre et crièrent d'une même voix :

SHOOTING STARS !

Ils bondirent tous sur leur balai et s'envolèrent aussi vite sous les acclamations de leurs fans et le regard approbateur de leur entraîneur. Ils affrontaient ce soir une équipe universitaire d'une ville du nord de l'Angleterre, Blackpool, qui n'avait eu l'honneur d'affronter les légendaires Stars que par pure chance et hasard des distributions des match du championnat. Les SLU ne pouvaient que gagner.

Le jeu reprit et une heure et demi plus tard, les SLU se retrouvèrent tous pour fêter leur victoire avec leurs amis et supporters.

HPDMHPDM

-Harry ! Harry !

Le jeune homme au cheveux noir s'arrêta et fit la grimace à son meilleur ami qui rigola en lui souhaitant bonne chance avant de continuer son chemin.

Le héros du monde sorcier se retourna donc à contre cœur avec un sourire hypocrite peint sur le visage.

-Milly ?

-C'est Amy, gronda la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait devant lui.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'indifférence et tenta de se concentrer sur les mots de la jeune fille avec qui il n'avait pas fait que discuter la nuit dernière.

-... et comme on s'est plutôt bien entendu hier, je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi.

Harry, qui n'avait pas écouté de quoi elle parlait, lui décocha son sourire ''attention ça va faire mal mais je suis adorable''. Il prit une grande inspiration comme si les mots qu'il allait dire lui coûtaient énormément, et attrapa le main d'Amy.

-Amy, Amy... Tu sais, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe des SLU, et à ce titre je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir avec quelqu'un : j'ai trop de responsabilités. Et en tant que fan tu comprendras aisément ma décision, n'est ce pas ?

A ce moment là, Harry fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il jetait un coup d'un soir : il serra la main de la personne en plongeant ses grands yeux verts dans les siens. Généralement, le charme opérait et il ne recevait pas de gifle ou de coup de poing. Enfin, avec les filles ça arrivait quand même plus souvent qu'avec les garçons évidemment : ils s'amourachaient moins qu'elles.

Il sentit qu'Amy se tendait alors il sortit son arme secrète : le tremblement de lèvre et le détournement de regard ajouté d'un ''C'est tellement dur de te repousser''. Il sentit la jeune fille sursauter légèrement. C'était gagné. Il ravala un sourire de satisfaction et alors que la fille s'embourbait dans un vocabulaire très peu développé, il réfléchit à son prochain entraînement de Quidditch.

Capitaine depuis le début de l'année, il avait cependant commencé comme tout le monde, au bas de l'échelle quand il était arrivé. D'abord attrapeur remplaçant du remplaçant, puis attrapeur remplaçant, puis attrapeur numéro B et enfin attrapeur numéro A. Il était volontaire, agile et rapide. Il avait aussi grandement le ''sens de l'équipe'' ce que son coach avait tout de suite remarqué, et c'est pourquoi il avait pu être nommé aussi rapidement capitaine, poste généralement réservé aux dernières années.

Merlin soit loué, son entraîneur ne lui avait accordé aucun traitement de faveur dû à son ''acte héroïque de dévouement pour la société sorcière''. Héroïque, mes fesses ! Il avait juste tué (il se demandait encore comment, avec un sort aussi simple que l'experliarmus) un mage noir, certes très puissant, mais qui l'aurait anéanti sans hésitation ; alors à choisir, il avait préféré vivre un peu plus longtemps.

Et profiter de la vie.

C'est ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs depuis deux ans et demi. La vie avait été stressante pour lui à Poudlard : c'était la meilleure époque de sa vie, mais les années de fac n'étaient pas mal non plus, bien qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose. Un petit piquant de danger peut être ? Alors qu'à Poudlard il y avait toujours des examens ou Voldemort qui rodait, à l'université, il n'avait à se soucier de rien : il voulait juste jouer au Quidditch tout le temps, et son statut de joueur lui permettait de passer les années sans avoir à fournir un seul effort pour ses études. Il était inscrit dans le cursus ''Sociologie de la Magie contemporaine'' et n'avait pratiquement jamais assisté à l'un de ses cours.

Il avait quitté la jeune fille -Emma ?- et se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers sa chambre d'étudiant. Enfin le terme ''chambre'' n'était pas vraiment exact puisqu'il partageait en fait un appartement assez spacieux sur le campus avec Ron et Seamus.

Quand il arriva, il trouva Dean dans sa cuisine, encore en train de piller son frigo.

-Dean tu vas finir obèse si tu continues, lui lança t-il en allant lui serrer la main.

-Comment ça va mon pote ? Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il faut bien que je remplisse mes vêtements, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit et raconta la victoire et la fête d'hier à son ami qui n'avait pas pu être là.

Dean vivait sur l'autre campus de Londres, à l'autre bout de la ville, puisqu'il suivait ses cours à la fac de Notthing Hill.

-Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

-Oh, rien de particulier. Mes voisins me tapent sur le système à mettre leur musique à fond jusque minuit.

-T'es un vrai papi Dean, rigola Harry.

-J'assume pleinement ! Je n'ai rien contre faire la fête de temps en temps mais tous les soirs, c'est un peu abusé. En plus ils pourraient aller dans les salles communes, mais noooon, ils préfèrent faire profiter tout l'immeuble de leur musique de merde...

Harry riait sous les expressions d'indignation du jeune homme. Dean vivait sur un campus où les élèves étaient plus friqués les uns que les autres, ce qui malheureusement, impliquait souvent une indifférence pour tout le reste du monde, dont Dean faisait parti. A ce qu'il avait compris, son ancien camarade de dortoir ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'ami, ne réussissant qu'à dénicher Théodore Nott. Ça énervait d'ailleurs grandement Harry que son ami se soit attaché à un ancien Serpentard, pro-Mangemort selon lui, donc ils évitaient d'en parler, surtout qu'au début, Dean n'avait pas cessé de leur rabâcher les oreilles avec le si magnifique et génial ''Théo''. Comment pouvait-on être ami avec un connard pareil ? Le mec était SERPENTARD ! Ça échappait au sens commun non ?

Seamus débarqua dans la pièce en faisant léviter une tonne de parchemin et une maquette. Il fit à peine attention à eux, concentré sur sa tâche de ne rien faire tomber, et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Une minute plus tard, il revint dans la pièce principale, où les deux amis s'étaient installés, avec un grand sourire. Il sauta sur Dean qui explosa de rire en lui rendant son accolade.

-Tu restes dormir diiiis ?

Seamus regarda Dean avec son air de chien battu, ou plus précisément, son air de Chapotté malheureux. Le métis souffla pour la forme pour se faire désirer, l'Irlandais argumenta quelques secondes et Dean accepta avec un sourire.

-Bon je vous laisse, j'ai entraînement dans dix minutes et le coach m'a donné rendez vous un peu avant. Je suis donc super à la bourre, rigola Harry.

Il prit son sac de sport posé dans un coin et se précipita vers le stade où se trouvaient les vestiaires et le bureau de Jilian Balthrow.

-Ah Potter, vous voilà, commença l'entraîneur quand il arriva dans la pièce. Serez-vous à l'heure un jour ? Je me le demande vraiment.

Harry sourit faussement gêné puisqu'il savait que le coach Balthrow -qui le vouvoyait dès qu'il sortait du terrain- était faussement en colère. Il s'assit en face de lui et posa son sac par terre.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour vous apprendre la venue d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipe. Il veut changer son parcours scolaire et à ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est ici qu'on formerait le mieux les avocats. Pour ce que j'en sais, hein, dit-il en levant les bras au ciel, signifiant son ignorance et son indifférence sur le sujet. Il vient d'Oxford et jouait dans l'équipe des Aigles évidemment. Un très bon élément, ajouta t-il plus pour lui même en passant une main sur sa moustache. Bref, il va arriver demain pour commencer le semestre.

-Très bien, répondit Harry. A quel poste joue t-il ?

-Attrapeur. Il jouera dans l'équipe B puisque Parîs nous quitte pour son semestre au Guatemala.

Harry hocha la tête, tentant de visualiser l'équipe des Aigles de Oxford. Les deux équipe ne jouaient pas vraiment dans la même catégorie, les SLU étant beaucoup mieux classés, et il ne connaissait pas tous les joueurs, seulement ceux qu'ils avaient affronté directement lors de matchs amicaux.

Le coach se leva et fit signe à son capitaine de le précéder pour sortir du bureau et commencer l'entraînement.

HPDMHPDM

Des éclats de rire témoignaient de la gaîté des personnes autour de la table, heureuses d'être ensemble.

-Je vous assure que ce prof est taré, s'exclama Seamus. Il veut qu'on fasse la maquette d'une maison close !

Les rires reprirent de plus belle sous les explications et les imitations de Seamus sur son professeur de Créativité. Seamus était en deuxième année d'architecture et se sentait parfois un peu gêné de parler de ses cours aux autres parce que d'une part, il avait redoublé, faisant de lui le cancre de la bande, et d'autre part, personne ne s'intéressait comme lui à l'architecture. Bien sûr, ses amis se fichaient pas mal qu'il ait redoublé et il oubliait sans doute un peu vite que s'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à l'architecture, ils adoraient parler du sujet ''Seamus''.

Dean était donc resté dormir et Ron avait invité Hermione pour le dîner, sachant déjà qu'elle allait refuser de rester toute la nuit. Hermione faisait des études de médecine dans une école spécialisé non loin de là, mais il fallait qu'elle se lève tôt et son appartement était plus proche.

Les garçons avaient commencé à parler de Quidditch et l'ancienne Gryffondor pensa à partir puisqu'il était déjà minuit et que le ''débat'' risquait d'être long, mais l'exclamation de son meilleur ami la retint.

-Oh fait ! Je ne vous ai pas dit, le coach m'a annoncé la venue d'un petit nouveau dans l'équipe, dit Harry en souriant malicieusement.

Ron et lui échangèrent un regard amusé : bizutage !

-Ah oui, en plein milieu de l'année ?

-Bah apparemment le type viendrait d'Oxford mais il préfère poursuivre son cursus ici.

-Ah oui ? Un joueur de Quidditch qui ne pense pas qu'au Quidditch... Comme c'est singulier, reprit Hermione sans insinuer quoique ce soit.

Harry la regarda d'un air blasé en lui faisant une grimace.

-Quel poste il va occuper, demanda Seamus.

-Attrapeur dans l'équipe B.

L'équipe de Quidditch était divisé en deux équipe de sept joueurs. L'équipe A jouait la plupart du temps lors des rencontres officielles et les joueurs de l'équipe B faisait figure de remplaçants bien qu'il y ait aussi quelques autres remplaçants en plus, ''au cas où''. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe participaient ensemble aux entraînements.

-Euhhhhhh...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dean qui avait émis ce son et qui faisait tourner son verre en le fixant.

-Je... Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda t-il timidement.

-Non, Balthrow ne me l'a pas dit. Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien... Ummh... Je ne suis pas sûr hein, mais je crois, je dis bien je crois, qu'il s'agit de Malfoy, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et soudain tout le monde se tourna vers Harry. Son visage était rouge de fureur, ses mains posées sur la table tremblaient et sa mâchoire était contractée, ses lèvres ne formant plus qu'une ligne mince et amère de colère.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

Dean se tourna avec soulagement vers Seamus qui lui avait probablement sauvé d'une dispute avec Harry. Il n'était pas bon du tout d'apporter une mauvaise nouvelle au jeune homme.

-Eh bien, Théo m'a dit que Malfoy revenait en ville et j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était à Oxford avant. Cela dit je ne savais vraiment pas qu'il comptait venir ici même.

Harry reprit contenance légèrement et se força à respirer calmement.

-Ce n'est peu être pas lui, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les convives autours de la table s'échangèrent des regards inquiets et équivoques.

On avait pas entendu parler de Malfoy junior depuis la fin de l'été, il y a deux ans, quand les Mangemorts avaient été condamnés par la justice sorcière. Draco n'avait été inquiété de rien, si ce n'est l'interdiction d'aller voir ses parents en prison, puisqu'il était mineur quand il avait dû accepté la marque. Harry et ses amis n'étaient pas dupes : certes Malfoy était mineur au moment des faits, mais cela n'excusait pas tout, et ils savaient ce que le blond pensait des sorciers au sang ''impur''.

-Harry, commença Ron avec précautions, avec notre bol habituel, tu peux être sûr qu'il s'agit de la fouine.

Les poings d'Harry se contractèrent avec violence mais il ne répondit pas.

Intérieurement il était persuadé effectivement, qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, mais le savoir ne l'aidait pas. Il appréhendait déjà demain. Qu'est ce qu'il lui dirait ? Faudra t-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Le blond allait-il l'ignorer ou lui sauter à la gorge ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il venait faire ICI ? Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux ans consécutifs sans provoquer la colère d'une quelconque divinité ?

Il se leva en baragouinant des excuses inaudibles et inintelligibles et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

En s'affaissant sur son lit il revit la dernière scène où il avait vu le blond. En fait, c'était aussi la dernière fois qu'il avait vu tous les Malfoy. Au milieu des décombres de Poudlard. Repenser à ce qui s'était passé l'énervait au plus au point et il frappa son oreiller du plat de sa main.

Il se calma un peu et tenta de retrouver un souvenir agréable concernant le blond. La fois où Hermione lui avait envoyé son poing dans la figure était mémorable et cela le fit sourire. Il émit même un petit rire au souvenir de ''Malfoy l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante''. Il repensa aussi au blond la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, chez madame Guipure et pensa qu'à cette époque il était vraiment très stupide. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas réellement changé de comportement avec Harry, mais le brun n'était pas assez bête pour croire que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas évolué un minimum pendant ces dernières années, y comprit quand il le voyait encore. Il sentit un poids s'installer tranquillement dans son estomac. C'était dur de constater à quel point ce petit con imbuvable avait marqué sa vie et disparu tout aussi vite.

Très loin au fond de lui, il se dit que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas eu de chance et que lui, ne l'avait pas aidé une seule fois. Mais la culpabilité ne servait à rien, et Harry avait décidé de ne plus penser à son passé depuis longtemps, et de ne surtout pas redevenir le Survivant. Il n'était plus un héros.

HPDMHPDM

La compétition. L'entraînement. La concentration. La transpiration.

C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment même, après cette nuit plus que merdique où il n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner dans son lit à penser au lendemain. Sauf que ce dont il avait besoin s'accompagnerait aujourd'hui de ce qu'il voulait fuir : ses responsabilités de capitaine -parce qu'il devrait être impartial avec Malfoy- et puis Malfoy lui-même, avouons-le.

Il rentra dans le vestiaire et s'approcha directement de son casier sans jeter un seul coup d'œil autour de lui, mais sans baisser la tête non plus. Son cœur battait la chamade. Rendez-vous compte, il allait revoir Draco Malfoy ! Son ventre se tordit encore plus en y repensant. Ron l'attendait debout près de son casier, bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard soucieux.

-Il est là, chuchota t-il. Dans le bureau du coach.

Harry hocha la tête difficilement et se changea alors que ses mains tremblaient. Putain !

Ils attendirent tous que le coach sorte de son bureau et leur présente le nouveau dont il leur avait parlé la veille.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un jeune homme élégamment habillé, fin, grand et blond. Vraiment très blond. Son regard se posa sur les joueurs de façon indifférente tandis que le coach le présentait.

-Voici Draco Malfoy, déclara t-il. Attrapeur dans l'équipe des Aigles d'Oxford. Il jouera dans l'équipe B. Aller au travail !

Il frappa dans ses larges mains une fois et tout le monde se dirigea vers le stade en saluant le blond d'un léger hochement de tête en passant devant lui. Les Malfoy, tout le monde savait qui ils étaient. Plus ou moins. Et malheureusement pour lui, ils n'avaient pas vraiment bonne presse.

Harry fut le dernier à passer devant lui, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il s'arrêta carrément devant le blond pour lui faire face. Heureusement, ils faisaient à peu près la même taille et Harry en fut bêtement soulagé parce qu'à Poudlard, le Serpentard était plus grand que lui et ça le frustrait énormément.

-Malfoy, dit-il d'un air neutre.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas mais cligna des paupières en hochant la tête pour signifier qu'il avait entendu.

-Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, rajouta Harry un peu gêné par le silence du blond.

Il ne réagit pas et le brun haussa les sourcils. Il avait perdu sa langue ou quoi ?

-Bon, bah je te laisse te changer.

Il partit en direction du terrain, frustré et dépité. Cela l'agaça et il enfourcha son balai avec fureur. Il fit des tours de terrain avec les autres joueurs et rattrapa Ron pour se mettre à son niveau. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment généralement mais là il avait besoin d'exprimer son mécontentement.

-Il n'a rien dit Ron, cria t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent provoqué par la vitesse.

Le roux se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

-Je me doutais un peu que ça se passerait comme ça, répondit-il.

Harry fit une moue perplexe et Ron rit.

-Bon à vrai dire, c'est plutôt Hermione qui s'en doutait !

Harry sourit et se concentra sur sa vitesse et sa trajectoire.

Le coach siffla et il descendirent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Il était en train d'expliquer à Malfoy le déroulement de l'entraînement. Celui-ci, dans son uniforme bleu et argent, les couleurs des SLU, hochait la tête par intervalle régulier sans poser de question.

-Potter ! Viens ici mon garçon. En tant que capitaine c'est toi qui aurait dû expliquer à la nouvelle recrue le fonctionnement de l'équipe ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Harry rougit et il intercepta la première expression de Malfoy : il avait sourit, moqueur, en entendant les remontrances de son entraîneur.

-Euh.. désolé coach, je me charge de la suite si vous voulez, tenta le pauvre brun.

-Je veux, déclara le quinquagénaire avec force.

Harry hocha la tête alors que Draco le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux, mais toujours sans dire un mot.

Le coach parti dans les explications de ce qu'il attendait de l'équipe pour aujourd'hui.

L'entraînement reprit. Exercice de vitesse et de précision pour tout le monde et petit match entre les deux équipes.

Harry se surprit à sourire bêtement en voyant son rival sur un balai, face à lui, comme à Poudlard. Il ne se savait pas autant nostalgique et se morigéna intérieurement pour regretter le temps où lui et Malfoy se battaient sans cesse.

Le match arriva et les deux équipes s'affrontèrent dans la bonne humeur. Bientôt les attrapeurs se précipitèrent d'un même mouvement vers le vif. Il n'y eut pas de combat acharné, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne venaient pas du même endroit : Draco arriva le premier et il referma délicatement sa main sur le vif. Il s'arrêta en plein ciel, fit un sourire ironique à Harry et descendit vers le sol pour se faire féliciter par ses nouveaux camarades.

Harry resta stupidement bouche bée une minute, seul dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que Ron le rejoigne.

-T'as vu ça ? demanda t-il sous le choc.

-Oui.

-Il m'a battu, constata t-il, amorphe.

-Oui, réaffirma le roux qui craignait le pire.

-Il m'a battu Ron !

Sans crier gare, le brun se précipita d'un mouvement vers le sol pour rejoindre son équipe.

Le coach ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler en annonçant la fin de l'entraînement et Harry en fut surpris car il n'avait pas vu les deux heures passées.

Il fut donc pris dans la foule de joueurs qui se dirigeaient gaiement vers les vestiaires. Le brun, encore apathique de son match et d'avoir perdu face à Malfoy, se laissa entraîner et se dirigea automatiquement vers les cabines de douche.

Il ne sortit de la douche que parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude et ne fut donc pas surpris de constater que personne ne se trouvait plus dans le vestiaires. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit finalement.

Malfoy était là, assis sur le dossier d'un banc en face du stade. Il l'attendait visiblement puisqu'il se releva légèrement quand il le vit.

Harry se dirigea mécaniquement vers lui, ne sachant pas où il trouvait la force et la volonté de marcher vers cet homme qui n'était plus du tout la même personne qu'il avait connu...

-C'est pas trop tôt Potty ! Tu voulais te noyer sous la douche ou c'est juste pour moi, railla le blond.

Ou peut être pas.

Le ton de Malfoy réveilla instantanément Harry et il failli exploser de rire et lui faire une accolade ! Heureusement, il refoula son sourire et s'installa sur le banc au même niveau que le blond tout en lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

-Le coach Balthrow m'a dit de t'attendre pour que tu m'expliques enfin les choses à savoir sur l'équipe et le campus.

-Il n'y a rien de particulier à savoir sur l'équipe. Nous avons entraînement tous les mardi, mercredi et vendredi à 11h et à 18h, sauf exception. Viens, je vais te montrer l'Hôtel étoilé. Et avant que tu ne te foutes de ma gueule, coupa Harry d'un geste, ce n'est pas moi qui aie instauré ce nom ridicule.

Le blond acquiesça en souriant légèrement et le suivit.

-Et à part ça Potty, qu'est ce que devient le sauveur de l'humanité ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répliqua Harry en souriant largement.

-Oulah, tu as trouvé le sens de l'humour pendant ces deux dernières années !

Harry se retient de rire et se contenta de hausser les épaules pour montrer son indifférence.

-Et qu'est ce que deviennent les ex-Mangemorts dans ton genre ? demanda t-il, décidant de le provoquer pour lui montrer sa supériorité d'esprit.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, le fixant sans rien dire alors qu'ils marchaient toujours.

-C'est très bas ça Potty, même pour toi.

Harry ne répondit pas et Draco reprit après un petit soupire fataliste.

-Eh bien j'ai passé du bon temps à Oxford, les deux premières années, mais j'en ai eu assez et donc je suis venu ici pour devenir avocat. Le meilleur évidemment.

-Évidemment, répéta le brun sur le ton d'une fausse évidence. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu le héros, mais moi je passe du bon temps ici. Et c'est tout.

-Potty qui se la joue humble et j'm'en foutiste... J'aurais tout vu dans ma pauvre vie !

-Pourquoi tu veux faire parti de l'équipe si tu veux juste suivre les cours de Droit, demanda le brun, ignorant la remarque du blond.

-Pour jouer, répondit-il simplement. Et j'avoue que je ne dis pas non à la renommée du sport.

-Ne rêve pas trop de gloire, c'est moi l'attrapeur numéro 1 ici.

-Pourtant tu as perdu tout à l'heure.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une grande bâtisse où des jeunes gens buvaient et parlaient tranquillement.

-Je ne comprends pas que tu m'aies battu mais ça ne se reproduira plus, je tiens à mon poste, reprit doucement Harry.

-Potty, j'ai enfin compris comment jouer contre toi, tu ne vas plus gagner aussi facilement qu'à Poudlard.

-Et je peux savoir ce que c'est, ta botte secrète ? demanda cyniquement le capitaine des SLU.

-J'ai compris qu'à l'école, je voulais plus te voir perdre que gagner. (1) Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, expliqua t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci garda le silence en fronçant les sourcils.

-On se voit plus tard Potty, j'ai cours moi, dit-il en tournant les talons. Et ne comptes pas rester éternellement numéro un !

-Sale fils de goule, jura le brun entre ses dents alors que le blond s'éloignait déjà.

HPDMHPDM

(1) Hommage à Artoung la Magnifique et à sa fiction Fan Club Officiel méga trop bien.

Voilà ! C'était le premier chapitre qui, je pense, fait office de prologue. J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :)

Merci d'avoir lu

LBB


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi.

Note : Une de mes amies a lu cette fiction en entier et m'a dit que c'était très niais. Zêtes prévenus. Et finalement il y aura cinq chapitre au lieu de quatre comme prévu.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 2**

-Je suis ton capitaine Malfoy ! Tu vas faire ce que je dis et c'est tout !

-Tu n'es mon capitaine que sur le terrain Potty ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi sale binoclard !

Le brun s'étrangla de fureur.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencée. L'équipe de Quidditch avait organisé une soirée avec les supporters et les pom-pom girls pour introduire le nouvel attrapeur.

Harry et Ron avaient décidé de ne finalement pas bizuté Malfoy parce que cela impliquait forcément du sexe et qu'il était HORS DE QUESTION de rentrer dans ce jeu là avec le blond.

L'alcool coulait à flot, les étudiants étaient gais et le flirte allait bon train. Ils avaient commencé les jeux de boisson habituels, les défis alcoolisés et autres moyens ''respectables'' pour pouvoir finir ivre. Et ivres, ils l'étaient tous.

Harry, excédé et légèrement imbibé par l'alcool, envoya le contenu de son verre au visage de Malfoy. Il eut à peine le temps de rire que le blond peroxydé lui sautait à la gorge.

Ils s'écroulèrent par terre devant la masse d'étudiants qui hurlaient des encouragements sans queue ni tête. Ils roulèrent au sol l'un sur l'autre, les mains agrippées aux vêtements de l'autre, les ongles lacérant la peau, les bouches déversant des insultes. Leurs yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la rage de vaincre et d'écraser enfin son rival.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient bien trop bu pour que leurs réflexes et leurs poings ne soient vraiment efficaces, et leur combat ralentit. Ils mettaient maintenant plus de temps à rouler, à frapper, à trouver une insulte. Ils n'avaient plus de souffle et ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, le brun au dessus du blond. Ils respiraient bruyamment et à grand peine quand Malfoy les fit basculer une dernière fois pour dominer Harry. La tête du capitaine des Stars heurta le sol et, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, ses mains attrapèrent la nuque du nouvel attrapeur pour le forcer à rester sur lui et ainsi ne pas se relever avant lui.

Certes, pour tout spectateur sobre de la scène, il était évident que le blond devrait se lever en premier pour que le brun puisse se dégager, mais dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter, pour l'heure ivre, tout ce qui comptait c'était que son rival ne sorte pas vainqueur de la bagarre, et certainement pas debout en pleine possession de ses moyens alors que lui serait toujours par terre !

-Potty Potty, il va falloir que tu me lâches tu sais, décréta le blond avec un sourire niais dû à l'alcool.

-Certainement pas, JE suis le capitaine, JE me lève en premier !

Il essaya de donner un coup de hanche pour les faire rouler mais il réussit à peine à bouger et tout ce qu'il obtient fut une sorte de caresse qu'on aurait pu qualifiée de suggestive dans d'autres circonstances. Malfoy grogna et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du brun, se faisant, posa presque sa tête dans son cou.

-Très bien, dit-il goguenard, mon capitaine sait ce qu'il veut apparemment.

Il bougea imperceptiblement ses propres hanches et Harry grogna à son tours, se dégrisant d'un coup.

-''O captain, my captain'' (1), continua Draco d'une voix lascive, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

Harry pria Merlin pour qu'un miracle arrive.

Ron arriva à se moment là, dispersant la foule, complètement sobre parce qu'il devait aller dormir chez Hermione cette nuit là et qu'apparaître saoul devant elle était la plus mauvaise idée qui soit. True story (2).

Il les sépara facilement, soulevant Malfoy comme s'il ne pesait rien et aida Harry à se remettre debout.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

-Potter m'a envoyé sa Bierreaubeure à la figure, annonça calmement Malfoy.

-Malfoy flirtait avec Stanley, s'écria vertement Harry.

Ron se tourna vers Harry en haussant un sourcil significatif.

-Et ?

-Et on ne sort pas avec les autres membres de l'équipe !

Parce qu'Harry était son ami, Ron ne cru pas bon de lui rappeler que ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de se taper la moitié de l'équipe depuis leur première année, mais il le regarda avec un regard qui en disait long. Heureusement, le blond ne s'en aperçu pas.

-Je me fiches de tes règles Potter ! Et je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, ajouta t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry allait répliquer mais le blond leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Et le fait que tu me l'interdises me donne encore plus envie d'aller fricoter avec Stan, sourit-il hypocritement.

Le brun ferma douloureusement ses poings tandis que Malfoy s'éloignait.

-Aller, viens mon pote. On rentre si tu veux, proposa Ron.

-Tu ne devais pas aller chez Hermione ? C'est bon, t'inquiète, je vais rentrer tout seul.

Ron le jaugea du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils sortaient. Harry marchait droit malgré ses pas hésitants. Le roux sourit, soulagé, il allait pouvoir rejoindre sa copine rapidement. Il l'accompagna néanmoins jusqu'à leur résidence et le laissa en bas des marches.

Harry monta jusqu'à son appartement et entra. Il vit vaguement les affaires de Dean et Seamus étalés au sol et espéra qu'il n'allait pas tomber sur une scène compromettante pour sa santé mentale alors qu'il avançait vers sa chambre en ricana bêtement.

HPDMHPDM

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Draco Malfoy était de retour à Londres. Une semaine qu'il le voyait tous les jours. Une semaine que ce crétin imbu de sa personne paradait dans SON université, parmi les membres de SON équipe.

Grrr

Harry en avait marre de le voir. Vraiment. Il en était affreusement fatigué, Malfoy ne quittait pas son esprit. Il avait même pensé à aller en cours pour s'occuper !

Le pire c'était que l'autre avait l'air être heureux d'être là... Non mais franchement ? Ça vous fiche la trouille de voir un Malfoy épanoui. Bon, certes, il ne souriait pas tout le temps mais son regard reflétait une certaine félicité qui faisait se demander à Harry ce qui en était la cause. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Malfoy avait l'air joyeux. Et ça l'énervait de ne pas comprendre. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus !

-Harry !

Harry se retourna dans son lit en grognant.

-Quoiii ?

-On a entrainement dans dix minutes !

Harry s'assit instantanément sur son lit puis souffla. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Il n'avait même pas envie de voler.

-Dis au coach que je me sens pas bien, hurla t-il à l'intention de Ron en se recouchant.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Ron essoufflé et le cheveu pour le moins décoiffé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Ry ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

-Mais non imbécile, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de voler.

Harry vit son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil ouvrir démesurément les yeux.

-Qu-quoi ? QUOI ?

-Pas la peine de hurler Ronny...

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Depuis quand tu n'as pas envie de voler ? Okay, il est déjà arrivé que tu ne veuilles pas t'entraîner, embraya t-il en faisant des cent pas, ce que je peux comprendre vu les séances intensives qu'on a parfois. Et c'est vrai aussi que le coach t'en demande plus puisque tu es le capitai

-Ron ! l'interrompit l'attrapeur. Tu vas être en retard.

-Mais tu..

-Tss tu vas devoir faire des exercices supplémentaires tu sais.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au rouquin pour déguerpir rapidement de la tanière du brun.

Le mot 'tanière' n'était pas vraiment exagéré puisque la chambre d'Harry Potter était dans un état plus que douteux. Ses fringues trainaient ci et là, des restes de pizzas, des mégots et des canettes vides étaient étalés tout autour de son lit, et son lit lui même avait bien besoin de draps propres.

Harry prit la résolution de ranger avant le retour de son ami, mais avant de s'y mettre, il resta alangui un long moment ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à Draco Malfoy. Encore !

HPDMHPDM

Ce soir, il y avait une soirée à l'hôtel étoilé.

Harry était sur son 31. Enfin, façon de parler. Quiconque le connaissait bien -très bien en fait- savait faire la différence entre le ''Harry sur son 31'' et le ''Harry normal''. Tout d'abord il avait essayé de se coiffer. Ce qui se résumait en vérité à un décoiffage artistique. Oui, bon, ''artistique'' était un peu exagéré. Structuré disons. Ensuite il avait mis une chemise. Noire la chemise. Alors que d'habitude, même pour les soirées à l'hôtel étoilé, il portait un tee-shirt propre banal. Là il avait mis une chemise qui laissait parfaitement voir le haut de son torse : son cou, ses clavicules et le haut de ses pectoraux, ainsi que ses avant bras sur lesquels il avait remonter ses manches. Bandant. Et pour terminer, il avait mis un jean ordinaire mais qui lui moulait admirablement les fesses. C'était ça le mot pour le qualifier : admirable.

Et baisable, pensa t-il.

Parce que oui, Harry Potter voulait conclure ce soir.

Il avait rangé sa chambre, elle était nickelle. C'était ridicule comme raison, il en convenait, cela dit ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être ultra motivé pour ramener une conquête chez lui, avec qui il pourra y mettre le désordre.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il s'avança au milieu des convives. Il repéra deux ou trois filles pas trop moches qui le regardaient avec insistance. Il leur sourit, charmeur, mais se dirigea vers le bar. D'abord, à boire. Il se fit servir un verre de Whisky pur feu après avoir ingurgité un shot de Tequila cognée, une spécialité du barman, un remplaçant batteur de l'équipe, avec qui Harry avait fait couché plusieurs fois l'année dernière.

Verre en main, il fit le tour du propriétaire. Il tomba sur quelques membres de son équipe avec qui il parla quelques minutes mais il partit bien vite. Lui ce qu'il cherchait, c'était quelqu'un d'inconnu, qui n'avait pas encore eu le privilège de coucher avec lui, le capitaine des Stars.

-Salut Potter, murmura t-on à son oreille.

Il se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

-Malfoy, dit-il en serrant les dents et en s'imposant le calme.

En voyant le sourire arrogant et le regard troublé par l'alcool de sa Némésis, Harry pensa furtivement qu'il était sexy. Et assez affolant. Et... Putain ! Il ne fallait pas penser ça du tout ! Il bût d'une traite son verre en fixant le blond dans les yeux.

-Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Harry pour se donner une contenance.

Malfoy sourit largement, faisant naître quelques fossettes sur ses joues.

-Potter, je vais SUPER bien, s'exclama t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme en face de lui paraissait clairement bourré. Or, on n'était qu'au début de la soirée. Pour l'ancien Gryffondor, c'était louche.

-Tu t'es drogué ? demanda t-il suspicieux.

Harry avait beaucoup de vices, surtout depuis qu'il était à la fac. Il avait à peu près tout essayé comme boissons, substances licites ou illicites, ou comme positions sexuelles et il avait même fait un ''truc à trois'' avec deux filles. Cependant, il n'aimait pas trop la drogue. Il l'avait essayé, comme tout le reste, mais il n'en avait pris que deux ou trois fois au début de sa première année, pour voir. La drogue avait vraiment un effet horrible sur les gens, et on ne savait jamais vraiment si la personne était consciente de ses actes, complètement privée de sa liberté. Et la dépendance était trop dangereuse. C'était le cas de l'alcool aussi bien sûr, mais la drogue ! C'était un mot qui faisait peur et qu'on associait à la mort bien trop souvent chez les Moldus pour qu'il l'oubie.

-Nooon ! dit-il en s'appuyant sur le torse de son vis à vis.

Harry, incrédule, le repoussa immédiatement.

La lèvre inférieure du blond tremblota tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda t-il d'une voix cassée.

-Euh non, bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura t-il. C'est juste que ça m'étonne de toi...

Malfoy ricana bêtement en s'appuyant à nouveau contre le brun qui, cette fois, le maintient debout.

-Ce n'est pas très Malfoy c'est vrai, concéda t-il. Cela dit ! cria t-il, cela dit Potty, je ne suis pas Malfoy, dit-il mystérieusement.

-Ah non ? demanda Harry amusé.

-NON ! s'exclama t-il. Moi je suis de Bonne Foi. Draco de Bonne Foi.

Le blond parti d'un grand éclat de rire comme si la blague qu'il venait de faire était la plus hilarante qu'il ait jamais entendu tandis que Harry se retenait de ne pas trop sourire.

-Mouhahaha Potter ! Tu ne trouves pas que je suis particulièrement drôle ?

-Si si évidemment.

-Mon père disait que je n'étais pas supposé être drôle...

Harry se tendit mais le blond continuait sur sa lancée.

-... Il pensait que je devais savoir faire semblant de rire et d'être drôle mais ne jamais vraiment l'être. En fait, rajouta t-il sur le ton de la confidence en se rapprochant un peu plus de Harry, pour lui il fallait faire semblant tout le temps !

Harry sourit ironiquement mais Draco ne le remarqua pas.

-Est ce que tu crois qu'il va bien ? Je n'ai plus trop de nouvelles de lui ces derniers temps, rajouta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ignorait totalement si Malfoy père allait bien ou pas, et à vrai dire c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Mais visiblement, le blond attendait vraiment une réponse donc il lui assura que son père était en pleine forme. Malfoy sourit et changea de sujet. Il partit dans un monologue sur sa vie à Oxford mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il cherchait quelqu'un à qui il pourrait larguer son fardeau et se trouver enfin une proie !

-Stanley ! s'exclama t-il soudain.

Le jeune homme châtain s'approcha d'eux suspicieusement, un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main. Il jeta un regard méfiant à son capitaine.

-Oui ?

-Je te le confie, dit Harry en se déchargeant Malfoy sur le torse de son coéquipier.

-Mais...

-Pas de ''mais'' ! Et je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles sans l'avoir ramener chez lui ! dit-il en tournant les talons. Je suppose que tu sais où ça se trouve, rajouta t-il méchamment.

Harry Potter, en tant que capitaine, se devait de s'assurer que ses joueurs allaient bien pendant leurs soirées, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne fassent pas de comas éthyliques ou autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Ça faisait parti de son rôle, de ses attributions. Qu'il s'agisse de Malfoy ne changeait rien : il fallait qu'il veille aussi sur lui.

Harry trouva enfin une fille à son goût. Elle était plutôt chichement vêtu. Mini jupe. Mini top. On était en hiver quand même ! Harry se dit encore une fois que les filles étaient vraiment prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour être remarquées. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il l'emmena dans un coin obscure pour ''parler''.

La jeune fille n'était finalement pas si bête puisqu'elle n'essaya même pas de lancer une conversation. Elle l'attira à elle en se laissant plaquer contre le mur. Elle lui touchait le dos agréablement et faisait glisser ses doigts le long de ses côtes d'une caresse aérienne. Elle l'allumait. Très bien.

Tout un coup il n'eut plus envie de la ramener chez lui : ça aurait pris trop de temps -à la faire sortir, _après_. Il la dirigea vers la salle de bain à quelques mètres de là, toujours en l'embrassant et en la touchant sans gêne. Harry avait carrément glisser sa main sous son débardeur, sous son soutien gorge même. Il se fichait complètement que quelqu'un les voient : tout le monde était bourré, tout le monde baisait, personne ne lui dirait rien et il faisait quasiment nuit. Alors que la fille lui mettait la main dans le pantalon, il se dit même que ce serait vraiment excitant de le faire contre un mur ''discrètement'' devant tout le monde. Non ?

Elle lui murmurait des paroles salaces et il s'arrêta. Il la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, plus violemment cette fois, passant directement à la vitesse supérieure. Il fit glisser sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille et constata qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il sourit alors qu'elle retenait un gémissement quand il fit entrer ses doigts en elle. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanche et il la pénétra d'un mouvement ample en l'embrassant.

La musique couvrait leurs gémissements et quand ils jouirent personne n'eut l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre avec un petit sourire satisfait et ils partirent chacun dans une direction différente.

Harry était plutôt content. Il avait pris son pied de manière totalement imprévu et ça lui avait plu. Le sexe à l'improviste. Il fallait qu'il garde l'idée pour plus tard, c'était plutôt pas mal.

Il redescendait lentement sur Terre -ça lui prenait toujours un peu de temps après le coït- lorsqu'il vit Draco Malfoy affalé sur un fauteuil défoncé. Il était visiblement endormi ou alors évanoui tandis que des types qu'Harry ne connaissait que de vue, lui avaient arraché sa chemise et le caressaient !

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il sortit sa baguette. Il s'approcha à grand pas et hurla des sorts pour les éloigner du joueur inconscient. Les types se relevaient, furieux, en sortant leurs baguettes à leur tour. Ils virent Harry leur sourire avec arrogance. Le capitaine des Stars les vit avoir un mouvement de recul. On ne croisait pas souvent le survivant en colère ces temps-ci mais sa réputation n'était plus à faire depuis longtemps. Le plus raisonnable des étudiants fit signe aux autres de partir et ils allèrent se servir un verre au bar.

Harry se tourna vers le blond toujours allongé sur le sofa. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour vérifier qu'il respirait convenablement. Ensuite il se releva et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Où était passé ce crétin de Stanley ?

Ne le voyant pas, il tenta de réveiller Malfoy mais celui-ci ne semblait pas réceptif à ses appels...

En désespoir de cause il lui lança un sort d'allègement et le porta sur son épaule jusqu'à la sortie. Ne sachant pas où l'ancien Serpentard habitait, il se dirigea vers son propre appartement. Il sourit ironiquement en pensant que ce n'était pas exactement dans ce contexte qu'il avait voulu ramener quelqu'un chez lui. Ni même cette personne d'ailleurs !

En entrant, il déposa Malfoy sur le canapé du salon. Il l'installa confortablement et prit même la peine de le recouvrir d'une couverture qu'il avait fait venir par un Accio. Il se releva en contemplant son ''œuvre''. Il était plutôt fier d'avoir veillé sur un membre de son équipe avec succès. Cependant, il était assez mécontent d'avoir eu à ramener la fouine chez lui. Les autres allaient poser des questions. Ou alors ils se moqueraient du blond, incapable de se débrouiller tout seul. Harry sourit en pensant à cette perspective et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

HPDMHPDM

Harry Potter n'aimait pas -plus- jouer les héros. Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, la population sorcière, il l'avait déjà fait. Certes, avant, il aimait beaucoup aider les autres. Absolument pas pour se ''pavaner'' comme Malfoy et Snape l'insinuaient autrefois, mais parce que c'était dans son caractère : il était empathique et ne souhaitait le malheur de personne. (Sauf exception bien sûr, mais on ne reviendra pas sur l'épisode Voldemort n'est-ce-pas ?)

Mais aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus de ce rôle. D'abord parce qu'il avait fait son ''devoir'', ensuite parce qu'il avait trop perdu dans la bataille. Il ne voulait plus s'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait pas plus d'amis, il ne voulait pas être blessé.

Alors hier, il avait aidé Malfoy mais honnêtement, il s'en serait bien passé. Il l'avait aidé seulement parce qu'il était Malfoy. Bon l'excuse du membre de l'équipe marchait aussi, mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas n'importe quel joueur. Il détestait Malfoy, soyons clairs, mais il faisait parti de sa vie, il était _déjà_ impliqué avec Malfoy.

Et il allait passer un savon à Stanley ! Non mais quel irrésponsable celui-là !

Sur cette pensée agréable -Harry adorait jouer au chef avec ses coéquipiers- il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le salon, Malfoy était encore endormi et devant le canapé, Dean et Seamus parlaient à voix basse en le regardant de façon méfiante.

-Salut les gars, chuchota Harry.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui en sursautant.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Dean d'une voix aiguë.

-J'ai dû m'occuper de lui hier, il n'était pas vraiment en état.

Seamus et Dean échangèrent un regard de connivence.

-TU as dû faire ça ? souleva Seamus.

Harry leur fit une grimace en répliquant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers la cuisine discrètement et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Oh pas grand chose, répondit Seamus en rougissant légèrement.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Mhh on est resté ici. On a regardé un film, expliqua Dean.

Harry leur fit un sourire idiot, faussement innocent.

-Ohhh et c'était quoi ? Le secret de Brokeback Montain ? demanda t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Dean, à son tour, rougit légèrement.

-Ahah très drôle Harry, répliqua t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Seamus.

Ils se plongèrent dans leurs céréales tandis que Harry retenait difficilement un petit rire. Ses amis étaient vraiment ridicules selon lui. Tous leurs amis étaient au courant de leur histoire mais ils faisaient semblant de ne pas être en couple. Absolument aberrant.

Harry allait leur faire la remarque quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit lentement sur un jeune homme blond au visage inquiet.

-Potter ? s'étrangla t-il.

-Salut Malfoy, sourit Harry sarcastiquement. Bien dormi ?

-Qu'est ce que je fous là ? demanda le nouveau venu à la place.

Harry soupira avant de répondre :

-Tu n'était pas vraiment au top de ta forme hier, donc je t'ai ramené chez moi puisque j'ignore où tu habites. Et, rajouta t-il en faisant un signe pour ne pas être interrompu, je précise que je t'ai sauvé la mise.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne m'en souviens absolument pas ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'étais endormi longtemps ? Tu as vu quelqu'un avec moi ? Tu

-Stop ! cria Harry en levant la main. Calme-toi Malfoy. Ça va, il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin je ne crois pas.

-Tu ne CROIS PAS ? éructa le blond.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, je ne t'ai pas perdu de vue trop longtemps, précisa Harry. Tu dormais comme une masse quand je t'ai retrouvé et de sales types te... euh... touchaient.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent d'horreur.

-Non non pas comme ça ! s'exclama Harry en constatant le double sens de ses paroles. Le torse seulement.

Malfoy baissa les yeux vers sa chemise qui pendait misérablement, un peu déchirée et mal boutonnée. Il l'ouvrit pour constater les dégâts éventuels et Seamus se leva d'un bond.

-Tu viens Dean, il faut que je te montre quelque chose, dit-il précipitamment en empoignant son "ami" par le bras, pas du tout ravi que celui-ci puisse lorgner sur le blond.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la cuisine, laissant les deux rivaux ensemble.

Malfoy s'assit sur une chaise en reboutonnant sa chemise du mieux qu'il pu, silencieusement.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry que l'état létargique de l'ancien Serpentard laissait perplexe.

Le blond le regarda comme si il lui avait poussé une corne au milieu du visage sans répondre puis baissa les yeux.

-Malfoy ?

Celui-ci sourit vaguement en posant ses coudes sur la table et sa tête dans ses mains.

-Pas trop, non. C'est la première fois que je perds le contrôle à ce point. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Je n'avais jamais bu autant...

-Ahem... Au début de la soirée on s'est croisé et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais pris de la drogue...

Les épaules du blond se tendirent et il garda le silence un moment.

-Super, murmura t-il finalement d'un air las.

Harry garda le silence lui aussi ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire. Il avait vaguement envie de réconforter le blond mais il savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. Et de surcroît il n'était pas censé se préoccuper des états d'âmes de cette poupée Barbie !

-Bon je vais y aller, dit le blond en se levant.

Harry se leva pour le raccompagner. Une fois arrivés à la porte d'entrée, l'ancien Serpentard avait toujours l'air aussi perturbé. Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui dire au revoir.

-Et bien, merci... j'imagine, murmura Draco en baissant les yeux.

Harry releva sa tête du bout des doigts.

-Tu ne me dois rien Malfoy, dit-il d'un ton dur en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il caressa la joue froide de son rival.

-Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous, reprit-il plus doucement.

Il posa ses lèvres imperceptiblement sur celles de Draco puis fit un pas en arrière. Il observa Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés, il lui sourit malicieusement et le blond se détendit.

-A plus sur le terrain Potty, dit-il simplement en s'en allant.

Une fois la porte de son appartement fermée, il se rendit compte que son cœur battait bien trop fort, à lui en faire mal. Il posa sa main sur le mur en soufflant. Il venait d'''embrasser'' Draco Malfoy. Bon. Ce n'était pas si grave, le blond avait compris que ça ne signifiait rien mais par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

HPDMHPDM

Samedi soir.

Match.

Adrénaline.

Quidditch.

Harry sentait sa peau le démanger. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se gratter férocement les mains. Malheureusement il était sur son balai et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle de son éclair de feu ; pas alors que la pluie battait son plein, qu'il faisait presque nuit et que ça faisait trois heures qu'il était en train de voler. La fatigue l'assaillait. Il n'en pouvait plus. l'équipe adverse avait un putain de bon attrapeur qui l'avait déjà empêché six fois de récupérer le vif et mettre un terme à ce match interminable.

Il vit plus qu'il n'entendit les appels de son coach. Balthrow lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il redescende. Un temps mort ! Hourra ! Harry se précipita vers le sol. En faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber par terre en descendant de son balai -ses jambes étaient engourdies, n'ayant pas été utilisées depuis le début du match- il attrapa une bouteille qu'un de ses joueurs lui tendit. Il s'étira et sentit ses os craqués. Alors enfin, il se tourna vers son entraîneur qui parlait.

-Ce match est un cauchemar ! Nous avions pris de l'avance et ils sont en train de nous rattraper. Ne parlons même pas des conditions météo ! On annonce plus de vent d'ici un quart d'heure. Potter il faut que tu attrapes ce vif de mes deux le plus vite possible !

-Leur attrapeur surveille le moindre de mes faits et gestes ! C'est comme s'il savait à l'avance ce que j'allais faire, cria Harry pour se faire entendre.

Le brun était vraiment excédé, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il fait coach, commenta Malfoy. Jones connaît les tactiques de Potter. Il a dû étudier son jeu avant le match.

Le silence se fit un instant au milieu des SLU.

-Parfait alors, reprit Baltrow en passant ses doigts sur sa moustache, Malfoy tu rentres, Potter tu sors ! En piste !

-Quoi ! s'indigna Harry. Je refuse cette stratégie ! C'est ridicule enfin ! Il ne peut pas tout connaître de mon jeu. Je ne suis pas si prévisible !

-C'est là que tu te trompes Potty, ricana Malfoy. Tu es prévisible.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, siffla Harry.

-Comment expliques-tu que tu n'as toujours pas récupérer ce vif alors ? demanda narquoisement le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas, abasourdi. Apathique, il ne bougea pas non plus quand ses coéquipiers firent cercle et crièrent leur ''SHOUTING STARS'' habituel.

Le coach s'approcha de lui alors que Malfoy enjambait son balai et s'envolait dans les airs.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, ce n'est que pour ce match.

Il s'écroula sur le banc avec les autres remplaçants, ne leur accordant pas un mot. Les yeux fixés sur Malfoy, il assista, impuissant, à la victoire de son équipe dix minutes plus tard lorsque le blond attrapa enfin le vif d'or.

-Ça me dégoûte...

-Je sais.

-Je suis dé-goû-té...

-Je sais, répéta t-il.

Harry et Ron était en train de discuter. Enfin plutôt en train de ressasser encore et encore le match. Pour une fois ils étaient rentrés tôt, n'ayant pas eu l'envie de festoyer avec leurs camarades pour célébrer leur victoire.

Harry se demandait inlassablement comment Malfoy avait pu, en dix minutes de jeu, prendre le vif d'or sous le nez de l'attrapeur qui l'en avait empêcher pendant trois heures. C'était insensé. Amorphe, avachi sur son canapé une Bièraubeurre à la main à côté de Ron, il ne comprenait pas. Il était révolté d'avoir perdu. Face à Malfoy qui avait obtenu le beau rôle et les faveurs de l'équipe trop aveuglée par le soulagement qu'avait entraîné la fin du match pour remarquer l'ignominie du blond. Parfaitement ! Ignominie était le mot juste. Il n'y en avait d'ailleurs pas d'autre pour désigner cette trahison à son capitaine. N'est-ce-pas ?

-Malfoy est vraiment un enfoiré !

La voix de Harry avait claqué, une sentence dite un peu trop fort dans le silence confortable de l'appartement.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit sa faute Harry, dit Ron d'un ton calme et posé.

-Pardon ? s'exclama le brun.

-Écoutes, il fallait bien qu'on fasse quelque chose, on ne pouvait pas jouer indéfiniment. Et puisque...

-Puisque JE n'ai pas réussi à finir ce match, tout le monde s'est dit que MALFOY le pourrait ! coupa Harry indigné.

-Pas du tout ! J'allais plutôt dire que c'était la faute de l'autre attrapeur qui avait appris ton jeu. C'est plutôt flatteur si on y pense non ? tenta Ron.

-Mouais.

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en s'affalant de nouveau dans le canapé.

-Si tu ne veux plus que ça arrive, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu crées de nouvelles tactiques pour que personne ne sache jamais ce que tu comptes faire.

Harry réfléchi un instant. De nouvelles tactiques n'étaient pas vraiment facile à trouver. Il fallait beaucoup de temps, beaucoup d'entraînements et beaucoup réfléchir. Parce que si on ne voulait pas que les autres sachent ce qu'on avait en tête, il en faudrait énormément, des tactiques. Et surtout qu'elles s'enchaînent bien. Et finalement passer de l'une à l'autre continuellement. Plusieurs jeux dans un seul. Ça allait être très compliqué. D'autant plus que pour tester cela, il lui faudrait travailler avec un autre attrapeur.

Il grimaça en pensant que le seul autre attrapeur de son niveau dans les environs s'appelait Draco Malfoy, qui, à l'heure actuelle, devait certainement danser avec un porc ou une salope. La mâchoire du brun se crispa et il se força à penser à autre chose.

-Tu as sans doute raison, murmura t-il à l'adresse de son ami.

Il était presque une heure du matin et il en avait vraiment plein les bottes de cette journée. Il se leva en souhaitant bonne nuit à Ron avec un sourire -pour le rassurer quant à sa bonne humeur retrouvée- et partit se coucher.

HPDMHPDM

-Très bien mon garçon, j'aime cette mentalité de gagnant.

Harry hocha la tête en serrant les dents. Ce n'était pas vraiment par choix qu'il faisait ça. Il le devait.

-Si Malfoy n'est pas coopératif, envoyez-le moi.

Jilian Balthrow se replongea dans sa paperasserie et Harry sortit de son bureau.

Il venait de dire à son coach son intention de diversifier son jeu pour éviter qu'un match comme celui de la veille ne se reproduise. Il avait besoin de temps libre et de Malfoy : ils louperaient tous les deux des entraînements et avaient donc besoin de l'aval de leur entraîneur.

Harry souffla en se remémorant encore le bien fondé de son plan. C'était vital ; s'il ne le faisait pas et si d'autres que Jones avaient appris son jeu, alors il ne gagnerait plus, il ne jouerait plus et finalement il ne deviendrait pas pro. Or c'était son rêve et il était hors de question qu'il y renonce !

Prochaine étape : demander à Malfoy de l'aide. Oh misère ! Pourquoi devait-il faire ça ! Le blond devait être encore chez lui en train de dormir paisiblement après sa victoire.

Merlin ! il n'acceptera jamais. Pourquoi le ferait-il alors que ça lui permettrait de jouer les matchs importants ? Se faire repérer et passer pro ?

Cela dit, le coach voulait que le blond aide Harry. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord, il n'aurait pas le choix.

En sortant des vestiaires des SLU, il souriait doucement. Ce serait plutôt facile finalement.

HPDMHPDM

-Putain Potter !

Harry soupira en fermant les yeux de lassitude. Qu'il avait été stupide de penser que ce serait facile.

-Quoi encore ? demanda t-il d'une voix agacée en se retournant vers le blond.

-Il fallait que tu fasses la feinte B avant la A ! On en a discuter au moins dix fois ! cria le jeune blond.

Draco Malfoy, perché sur son balai dans les airs, à un mètre de Harry, était chargé d'aider le brun à trouver, réaliser et tester les nouvelles tactiques. L'attrapeur avait accepté de le faire après une grande conversation avec le coach dont Harry ignorait le contenu.

Harry quant à lui avait juste envie de lui faire bouffer son balai ! Ce connard ne cessait pas de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il était pire que Snape dans ses jours de mauvaise humeur extrême du temps de Poudlard !

-Non Malfoy ! Tu en as parlé et je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'accord !

-Le faire dans l'ordre que tu veux est stupide ! Tout le monde va s'attendre à ce que tu fasses ça. Je croyais qu'on était là pour éviter que tu sois prévisible.

Le sourire ironique de Malfoy l'agaça au plus haut point. Comme d'habitude il sentit son ventre se contracter et ses mains trembler. Merlin ce qu'il avait envie de lui rabattre son caquet !

-Est ce que tout ce que tu fais est si prévisible Potty, continuait le blond. Tes copains ne s'ennuient pas au lit ? Ça doit être tellement chiant de faire l'amour avec toi...

Harry se rapprocha d'un mouvement brusque vers son ennemi. Il l'attrapa par le rebord de son uniforme. Sa tête touchait presque la sienne et l'expression de fureur dessinée sur son visage ne laissait pas de doute quant à ses intentions.

-Laisse moi deviner Potty, chuchota Draco, tu vas me frapper c'est ça ?

Harry était effectivement sur le point d'abattre son poing libre sur le délicat profil de Malfoy. Mais à la réflexion du blond il changea d'avis et embrassa durement le blond. Sous le choc, Draco entre-ouvrit ses lèvres et Harry en profita pour lui mordre celle du bas. Il le retenait avec force et Malfoy ne put s'échapper de sa poigne.

Harry ne ressentait aucun plaisir à embrasser Malfoy. Il n y avait aucune passion ni aucune tendresse dans ce baiser, juste une envie de le faire taire. Ça avait marché mais Harry se sentit déçu et frustré lorsqu'il y mit fin rapidement.

-Tu l'avais vu venir ça ? demanda t-il hargneusement au blond.

Celui-ci le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, et à vrai dire il n avait pas même cligné des yeux une seule fois depuis que l'attrapeur avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Harry était déjà reparti de son côté.

-Arrêtes de m'embrasser tout le temps ! T'es cinglé Potter, cria t-il finalement.

Harry était de l'autre côté du terrain et il lui sourit ironiquement.

-Je sais Malfoy. On reprend ?

Harry se demanda tout le reste de la séance ce qui lui avait pris. L'entraînement se passa quasiment dans un silence religieux et ni lui ni Malfoy ne fit référence à ce qui s'était passé. Il n y avait pas de quoi être troublé. C était à peu de chose près, le pire baiser qu'ils avaient reçu, l'un comme l'autre.

Mais c'était Malfoy à qui il avait donné ce violent baiser et quelque part en lui, il en était déçu. Le blond n'avait pas réagi, il l'avait laissé faire. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il l'aurait imaginé, si jamais il avait dû imaginer embrasser l'ancien Serpentard évidemment.

En rentrant chez lui, Harry y pensait toujours. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à ça depuis presque deux heures. Il chassa vite fait le blond de ses pensées. Ce baiser n'était absolument rien.

HPDMHPDM

(1) et (2) Citations de Barney Stinson dans HIMYM. La première étant elle même tirée d'un film inspiré d'un livre, Le cercle des poètes disparus ^^'

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt

LBB


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop si ça plait à bcp de monde, mais dans le doute :p

Disclamer : Harry Potter belongs to JKR, Godess of our lives.

Note : Je viens de m'apercevoir que les séparations entre les différentes scènes n'avaient pas été "lues" par ffnet Donc désolée pour la lecture mi-incompréhensible de ce truc ^^'

**Chapitre 3**

Pourquoi cet imbécile de Potter l'embrassait-il à tout bout de champ ?

Depuis à peine un mois qu'il était là, Potter l'avait déjà enbrassé deux fois. Soit deux fois de trop selon Draco !

Ca ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Parce qu'il redoutait quelque chose de bien pire que de simples ''baisers''.

Retomber amureux de cet ébouriffé.

Grrr

Il aurait dû le prévoir bon sang ! Il n'était pas prêt à le revoir. Pas prêt pour ces affrontements.

Enfin il n'avait pas pu prévoir que Potter allait l'embrasser mais il aurait dû garder ses distances. C'est ce qu'il avait tenté de faire le premier jour mais à l'instant même où il avait posé son regard sur le brun, il avait su qu'il en serait incapable.

Potter ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent.

Draco idiot, tu aurais dû le prévoir ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es parti depuis 914 jours que tu es anesthésié !

Tss. Et dire que tu as compté les jours... Pathétique mon pauvre Draco.

L'ancien Serpentard se lamentait sur son sort dans sa chambre universitaire minuscule qu'il devait partager avec un type complètement cinglé qui se prénommait Peter Moron.

Peter était également en droit mais cela tenait plus au pur hasard qu'à une véritable volonté de faire du droit.

Draco lui, voulait devenir avocat. Le meilleur évidemment.

C'était dans la suite logique des choses : quoi de mieux qu'un ancien Serpentard pour être avocat ?

Ils étaient ambitieux, se préaucupaient plus du client et de sa popularité que de ses crimes -hypothétiques n'est ce pas ? Et puis au fond, il espérait avoir assez de pouvoir et d'influence un jour pour faire sortir ses parents de prison.

D'accord, il ne jouera pas sur leur innocence, mais peut être y avait-il matière à revoir sur la procédure.

Peut être.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il était là : la London University était la faculté sorcière la plus renommée et la plus prestigieuse de tout le pays.

Il avait dû bosser comme un dingue pour être accepté ici.

Il avait mentit à Potty : il n'avait pris ''du bon temps'' pendant ces deux denières années. Il avait travaillé dur pour obtenir un dossier exemplaire et impeccable.

Il n'était presque pas sorti pour éviter de se faire remarquer -en mal- ou pour pouvoir étudier.

Donc Potty n'allait pas commencer à le titiller ! Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien : il fallait absoluement qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il continue de travailler et ainsi être diplômé major de promo.

Déjà il fallait qu'il accorde moins de temps au Quidditch.

C'est vrai qu'après avoir autant travaillé, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait lever le pied un peu et reprendre une vie sociale normale.

Il avait toujours aimé le Quidditch. C'était une passion que son père lui avait transmise. C'était cliché, comme le football chez les Moldus, mais son père et lui avaient pasé des heures et des heures dans le jardin du manoir Malfoy, à voler.

Draco secoua la tête. Hors de question qu'il commence à être nostalgique. Cela ne servait à rien puisque la fin de l'histoire était triste. Et si elle avait était bonne, Draco pensa avec ironie qu'on n'en serait pas nostalgique justement.

-Salut mon pote, s'exclama Peter en entrant dans leur chambre.

Draco releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder poser ses affaires n'importe où. Il avait l'air défoncé, et sans doute était-ce le cas.

Affligeant.

-Une yeufi m'a passé ça pou' oit.

Le blond soupira de désespoir. Merlin lui en voulait-il personnellement pour lui avoir refourgué un aussi lamentable colocataire ?

Il prit néanmoins le bout de papier que Peter lui tendait et le déplia, sourcils froncés.

Un numéro de téléphone. Sans nom.

Hourra ! Encore une greluche.

Quelle chance Draco.

-C'est what ? demanda l'autre en s'affalant sur son lit.

-Un numéro, répondit-il sombrement.

-T'sais qu'elle était à moitié en transe genre quand j'lui ai dit qu't'étais mon coloc. Trop tebé la meuf.

Draco sourit discrètement. Certes, son coloc n'était pas une lumière mais il avait une manière de dire les choses... plutôt amusante.

-C'est sûr, répondit-il.

-T'la connais ?

-Non.

Draco n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de nom. Il s'en foutait de toute manière.

-Trop conne, diagnostiqua Peter. Plus t'pas gay ?

-Si si.

-Trop. Conne, répéta t-il comme s'il posait un diagnostique définitif.

HPDMHPDM

Ah les joies du grand air. Rien de tel que voler pour voir les choses plus claires.

Le soir tombait doucement sur le campus et Draco avait décider d'aller faire un petit tour en balai, histoire de se détendre et de profiter du calme qu'offrait l'université à cette heure.

Il avait travaillé toute la journée à la bibliothèque. Il était épuisé et courbaturé, mais satisfait de lui-même, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se concentrer sur son travail pendant des heures.

Quelques lumières commençaient à s'allumer ici et là, quelques étudiants sortaient de leur résidence pour se promener.

Draco aimait beaucoup cette ambiance relaxante et apaisante. Un dimanche soir, il était très rare que des étudiants fassent la fête, crient, chantent ou dansent sous une musique assourdissante.

On entendait que les oiseaux pialler ce qui, en fait, irita Draco. Il se lança donc un sort d'insonorité pour éviter d'avoir à subir le chant grinçant de ces maudits piafs.

Du coup il ne repéra pas tout de suite Potter. Parce que s'il avait pu entendre quoi que ce soit, il aurait capté le son mélodieux -FAUX- de sa voix. (1)

Potter était quelques mètres en dessous de lui, faisant des grands gestes en parlant à un type lambda, du moins que Draco ne resonnaissait pas.

Ils avaient l'air de se disputer et Draco se rapprocha discrètement et enleva le sort qui le maintenait dans le silence.

-... fatigues ! Je ne veux pas être avec toi !

-Mais Ryyyy, je t'aime beaucoup moi !

Au delà du fait que cette déclaration était totalement ridicule, la voix de ce type parût agaçante aux oreilles de Draco qui fit la grimace.

-Mais moi je ne t'aime pas.

La voix de Potter montrait clairement son énervement. Draco se doutait qu'il avait déjà essayé de se montrer gentil avec l'autre mais apparemment cela n'avait pas marché.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu revenu alors ? Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec les gens comme tu le fais, tu ne te rends pas compte que tu nous fait du mal. Ca t'amuse de nous voir souffrir ? T'es vraiment un gros porc.

-Je suis parfaitement au courant, je te remercie, répondit Potter et Draco su immédiatement qu'il souriait sarcastiquement, tel le petit branleur qu'il était devenu.

Parce qu'il y avait ça aussi : Potter n'était plus la personne que Draco avait connu, il était devenu con et populaire. Il l'était déjà avant, bien sûr, mais là on sentait qu'il le savait et qu'il en profitait. Vomitif.

Le type garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre d'une voix grave :

-Tu le regrettas un jour. Tu me fais pitié, ajouta t-il en se détournant.

Draco fut surpris par ce revirement de situation mais fut satisfait de cette conclusion. Il remonta légèrement dans les airs et suivit le type du regard.

Il le dépassa finalement, et l'attendit sur la terre ferme, sur le chemin.

Il le vit arriver de loin. Il était grand, plutôt bien bâti, sans doute un sportif. Ses cheveux étaient courts et bruns. Il marchait de façon assurée mais la tête légèrement baissée.

Draco s'engagea à sa rencontre d'un pas décidé.

-Salut, dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy, demanda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh tu me connais ? Je n'ai pas l'honneur de savoir ton nom.

-Mercusson. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répéta t-il.

-J'ai entendu la fin de ta conversation avec Potty par mégarde.

-Par mégarde vraiment ? demanda Mercusson d'un air sceptique.

-Je t'assure. Bref, je te félicite de lui avoir rabattu son clapet. Ce type est un abruti fini.

-Ah toi aussi tu t'es fait prendre et jeter comme de la merde ? hasarda le brun. On devrait ouvrir un club, à ce que je sais la moitié du campus est dans notre cas.

Il lui sourit gentiment, compatissant. Une autre victime de Potter. "Le héros"... Mes fesses oui ! Et c'était le cas de le dire !

Draco lui, hocha la tête mais n'en menait pas large.

Potter était-il vraiment une trainée ? Avec combien de personnes avait-il couché ? Quelle horreur, lui-même n'en avait sans doute pas la moindre idée !

Un sentiment nouveau fit place lorsqu'il pensa à nouveau à Potter : la déception. Et, oui, Mercusson avait raison, de la pitié. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Potty le décevait.

Tant mieux. Il allait pouvoir passer à autre chose. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait décemment pas tomber amoureux d'un type qui lui faisait pitié.

Le blond mit fin à la conversation cordialement, serra la main du type, et partit vers l'immeuble où se trouvait sa chambre.

HPDMHPDM

Aux soirées des SLU, Draco avait vite compris que les gens présents n'étaient pas très recommandables.

C'était assez évident : les joueurs et leurs supporters étaient pour la plupart des ivrognes, des trainés ou des toxicos.

Heureusement, certains paraissaient sain d'esprit. Draco se demandait combien de temps ils allaient tenir avant que leur environnement ne salissent leur personnalité.

Et toi mon pauvre Draco, combien de temps tu vas tenir ?

C'était la troisième soirée de la semaine et le blond en avait marre. Okay il voulait bien faire un effort pour s'intégrer mais il y avait des limites.

Blaise et Théo l'accompagnaient ce soir là, et donc il devait passer un peu de temps avec Potter et sa clique parce que Théo avait eu l'idée plus que stupide de faire ami-ami avec un de ses potes.

Joie et bonheur.

Vraiment c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Passer encore plus de temps avec Saint Potty. Enfin plutôt Vicieux Potty en ce moment.

D'ailleurs Potter était vraiment bizarre depuis le dernier incident ''baiser'' de la semaine précédente. Il l'évitait ! Son regard se baissait dès que Draco levait les yeux vers lui, il se tendait quant le blond parlait. Potty ne lui parlait pratiquement plus en fait. Une fois Draco et lui s'entrainait pour les tactiques d'attrapeur, leurs mains s'étaient frôlées pour attraper le Vif d'or et l'ancien Gryffon avait fait un bond sur le côté, au risque de tomber de son balai ! Draco aurait même juré qu'il avait rougi !

Très étrange comme affaire.

Ils étaient à la soirée depuis à peine deux heures mais Draco en avait déjà assez. Appuyé contre un mur, un verre à la main qu'il n'avait pas touché, et faisant semblant d'écouter la conversation de ses amis et des anciens Gryffondors, il était en fait en train de penser à son devoir de Droit constitutionnel -comment passer du droit Moldu au droit sorcier en Angleterre dans le cadre de la législation du divorce ?- quand un inconnu vint à sa rencontre en titubant.

-Heyyyyy ! s'exclama t'il en s'avachissant sur le blond. Je t'connais toi !

-Je ne crois pas non, répondit sèchement Draco en éloignant son verre qui risquait à tout moment de se renverser sur sa chemise.

-Mais siiiiiii, insista l'étranger. T'es le fils Malfoy !

-C'est exact, répliqua t-il agacé.

-T'es le fils de ces sales Mangemorts ! Tu sais la Marie couche toi là et le suce boules !

L'inconnu s'écroula de rire en prenant appui sur le torse de l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci était resté de marbre sous l'insulte mais avait été touché de plein fouet par les mots de cet alcoolo.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Blaise fondait déjà sur le type, prêt à lui refaire le portrait s'il ne s'excusait pas immédiatement.

-Présentes-lui tes excuses, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Non, ricanana t-il.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix à vrai dire, répliqua Blaise.

-Ohh mais c'est vrai non ? persista l'autre.

-Non.

Théo s'était avancé à son tours, voulant prendre part à la défense de son ami.

Blaise était sur le point de frapper quand la voix de Potter s'éleva :

-Laissez-le, vous voyez bien qu'il est bourré.

-Et alors ? demanda doucement Théo sans détourner les yeux du type.

-Alors on n'est pas maître de soi quand on est ivre ! s'énerva Potter. Et puis ce n'est sans doute pas la dernière fois que Malfoy se fera insulter à cause de ses parents.

Draco ne voyait pas vraiment où était le réconfort dans ce que venait de dire Potter. Visiblement Blaise et Théo non plus puiqu'ils se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit simplement Théo.

-Moi non plus.

La voix de Blaise était voilée, signe chez lui qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler -au scandale généralement- ou à cogner. Il lui arrivait aussi de lancer des sorts, mais dans l'énervement de la situation, les basiques instincts primaires reprenaient le dessus, et utiliser sa baguette n'en faisait pas parti.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'estvraique ses parents sont Mangemorts.

Draco allait ouvrir la bouche mais Blaise le devança :

-C'est vrai ça, dit-il ironiquement, souriant cruellement. Dis moi Potty, tes parents à toi, ils sont morts c'est ça ? Donc ça ne t'embête pas si je te le rappelle toutes les cinq minutes ? Puisque c'estvrai.

Les yeux de Blaise s'étaient tellement assombris par la colère qu'on ne distinguait plus ses iris de ses pupilles. Ses mains se contractèrent et tout son corps prévenait qu'il allait frapper à la moidre occasion.

Potter, lui, serra les machoires et fronça les sourcils.

-Mes parents étaient des gens bien.

-Comme toi n'est-ce pas ? intervint Théo qui savait toujours parler posément même lorqu'il était énervé. Toi tu es un héros. Les autres ne sont rien par rapport à toi...

-Ca suffit, intervint Weasley. On a compris je crois.

-On m'a dit que tu prenais les gens pour de la merde depuis que tu es ici Potter, continua Théo sans prendre en compte l'intervention de la belette. Il parait que tu jettes tes conquêtes comme des mouchoirs en papier. Je ne pensais pas qu'en plus d'être une trainé, tu était aussi devenu une mauvaise personne.

Draco remerciait Merlin d'avoir des amis aussi formidables, qui traduisaient parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser parler les gens à sa place, mais pour une fois, il n'allait pas s'en émouvoir. D'autant qu'il avait vraiment été surpris par les mots de l'ivrogne.

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien Potter, déclara finalement Draco. Ne prétends pas l'être, nous ne sommes pas dupes. C'est pathétique.

Les amis de Potter allaient protester mais celui-ci parti sans dire un mot alors ils le suivirent en les fusillant du regard.

-On se tire d'ici les mecs, annonça Blaise.

HPDMHPDM

Draco ne revit Potter que cinq jours plus tard, à leur entrainement particulier.

Comme voulu, Draco leva le pied sur le Quidditch et se consacra à ses révisions.

Il se répétait aussi chaque jour -au besoin Blaise lui rappelait- que Potter n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Dans l'histoire, ça avait toujours été Draco le ''bad boy'', le Serpentard, celui qui faisait des crasses au pauvre héros ; mais finalement, Draco se concidérait comme une bien meilleure personne que le Survivant. En tout cas maintenant. A Poudlard, il était jeune mais tout le monde a le droit d'évoluer ! Ou de régresser dans le cas de Potty, songeait Draco.

Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'on ne reste pas toute sa vie celui ou celle qu'on était au collège. Ce serait d'un ridicule !

Draco sourit sur cette pensée. C'était mieux comme ça, et tant pis si Potter avait pris le rôle du gros con.

Potty ne lui adressa pratiquement pas la parole de tout leur entrainement, répondant par hochement de tête et vague marmonement quand Draco lui posait une question.

Au début ça avait plu au blond, le voir s'écraser pour une fois. Mais il se tendit bien vite, regrettant déjà leur ancienne ''relation''.

Potter était censé avoir du répondant ! Il savait comment lui tenir tête, même si là ce n'était pas nécesaire, Potty pouvait au moins lui répondre non ?

-Potter ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta petite de dégénéré qu'on en finisse !

L'ébouriffé le regarda stupidement, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était en présence de quelqu'un. Il secoua sa tête pour se réveiller et se dirigea vers lui.

-Je repensais à la soirée.

Pas besoin de préciser, ils savaient tous les deux de quelle soirée il parlait.

-Et? demanda Draco.

Potty fronça les sourcils, cherchant ses mots. Il respira un grand coup et se lança.

-Je n'aime pas ce que tu penses de moi, dit-il.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Draco honnêtement.

-Tu crois que je suis une mauvaise personne, or je suis censé être le gentil.

Potter lui fit un sourire contrit en haussant les souricils sous l'évidence du fait qu'il énonçait.

-Pourquoi serais-tu censé être quelque chose ? C'est écris quelque part ? Parce que si on suit ton raisonnement, je suis supposé être le méchant, s'énerva l'ancien Serpentard.

-Non non pas du tout ! s'écria le brun en agitant les mains, manquant de tomber de son balai. C'est juste que je n'avais pas penser aux conséquences de mes actes.

-Comme d'habitude Potty, répondit Draco d'une voix lasse.

-Tu ne comprends pas. J'aichoisid'être comme je suis aujourd'hui. Je sais que je suis devenu une sorte de play boy pas du tout sympathique. C'est ce que je voulais.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-C'est juste que j'en avais assez d'être ''Saint Potty'', comme tu m'appelais.

Draco garda le silence un instant alors que Potter réflichissait au meilleur moyen de trouver comment exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

-Mais même si je n'ai jamais été un saint, je ne suis pas non plus un "méchant". Et ça m'ennuie que tu me vois comme ça. Mes amis savent qui je suis, mais toi et les autres, vous ne savez pas. Tu ne me connais pas. Enfin plus.

Potter le fixa un instant sans ciller.

-Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses Potter, répliqua sèchement Draco, vexé qu'il puisse penser cela.

L'ancien gryffondor sourit tristement.

-J'espère, dit-il.

-Et si tu crois vraiment que je ne te connais pas, que personne ne te connait, pourquoi tu nous le montres pas ? suggéra t-il.

-J'y compte, murmura Potter.

A partir de ce moment, des rumeurs enflèrent sur tout le campus : Harry Potter avait ''quelqu'un".

En réalité, si tout le monde pensait cela, c'est parce qu'il se comportait bien ces derniers temps, ne ramenant plus personne chez lui ou dans un quelconque lieux plus ou moins glauque. Il était "sérieux". Enfin relativement bien sûr. Au grand désespoir de sa meilleure amie, il n'allait toujours pas en cours, mais en revanche, il se consacrait entièrement à son équipe et au Quidditch. Après tout, c'était son but premier. Il continuait à sortir avec ses amis et aux soirées organisées par les SLU mais les passait généralement à veiller à ce que tout le monde s'amuse, sans plus.

Draco était assez impressioné, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Pour un revirement de situation, c'en était un !

Le blond prenait maintenant plus de plaisir à venir aux entrainements même s'il restait concentrer sur son propre objectif.

Le comportement de Potter à son égard le laissait perplexe en revanche. Il était sympathique et souriant avec lui. Ca n'arrangeait absolument pas son état physique, à savoir qu'à chaque fois, son stupide ventre se contractait ou son coeur s'emballait sans aucune raison. Très génant. Heureusement, une partie de son anatomie n'était pas touchée par Potter. Ca n'était pas encore arrivé. Sauf une fois. Ou deux. Bon ! Potter éveillait des sensations plaisantes dans son organisme, on n'allait pas en parler pendant dix ans non plus !

Au fond, Draco était plutôt content et satisfait du nouveau Potter. N'étant pas complètement aveugle et idiot, il se doutait que le brun avait changé en partie grâce à lui. Petite fierté avouons-le.

HPDMHPDM

(1) cf Norman fait des vidéos. A voir sur youtube, ce type me fait trop rire. C'était la pub du jour :)

OoO

Ce n'est pas une impression, cette fiction est de plus en plus niaise ^^'

A plus petits lecteurs chéris :)

LBB


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : HP est à JKR

Note : Slash un jour, slash toujours. HPDM.

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent/laissent des reviews, ça fait plaisir :D

OoO

**Chapitre 4**

Il pleuvait averse ce jour-là. Draco traversait le campus d'un pas rapide et élégant, protégé par un sort d'imperméabilité, pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, travailler un peu, lorsqu'il aperçu quelque chose par terre, entre un buisson et un arbre. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de complètement trempé et sale, couvert de boue.

A une époque pas si lointaine, Draco serait passé sans s'arrêter un instant, même pas pour jeter un coup d'oeil.

''Un homme à terre, Draco, est un homme mort.''

Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait différent. Il ne se préoccupait pas des autres mais les savoir dans le besoin ne le remplissait plus de satisfaction comme avant. Parce qu'il avait été dans le besoin lui aussi, et que d'une certaine manière, avec ses parents en prison, il l'était toujours.

Et de toute évidence cette personne avait besoin d'aide.

Draco s'approcha donc à pas lents. Il essayait de mieux distinguer la silhouette de l'inconnu mais il était tard, et avec la pluie, on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Il sortit donc sa baguette magique et prononça un Lumos. La lumière jaillit du bout de bois et heurta le visage du bougre par terre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Johnson, un type qui était dans son cours de législation avancée. Un mec pas vraiment intéressant, un peu bête à son avis. Beau gosse brun mais dont l'allure stoppait net toute humeur séductrice. En effet, ce type, Johnson, avait clairement des soucis de drogue. Ses yeux étaient la plupart du temps à moitié fermé et des cernes immenses lui creusaient le visage. Ne parlons même pas de ses bras, et en fait de tout son corps, beaucoup trop maigres.

Draco se pencha sur lui, tenta de le réveiller en le secouant. Il commença à paniquer au bout de cinq minutes, quand il compris que la boue qu'il avait cru voir sur son crane était du sang. Il se força à se calmer. Il envoya un Patronus -un grand loup gris- pour prévenir quelqu'un, l'infirmière du campus si possible.

Un plop sonore se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard et une femme se précipita vers eux.

-Je ne savais pas si je pouvait le transporter moi-même, dit le blond. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça il y a dix minutes environ. J'ai essayé de le réveiller en vain.

-Mmmh. Overdose et choc cranien, diagnostiqua l'infirmière en désignant une seringue par terre.

Draco se releva d'un bond, n'ayant pas vu l'objet plus tôt . Il détestait ces trucs.

-Bien, je vais l'emmener, poursuivit-elle en faisant apparaître un brancard.

Elle le fit léviter en prenant soin de ne pas le bouger plus que nécessaire, fit disparaître la seringue, remercia Draco de l'avoir prévenu et transplana.

Draco, toujours sous le choc, resta planter au milieu du chemin un long moment avant de se décider à partir.

**HPDMHPDM**

L'année dernière, Draco avait eu un petit problème d'adiction.

Enfin ''petit'', tout était relatif.

Le stress le rongeait sans cesse, il ne se faisait pas à l'idée de ne plus revoir ses parents, ses amis lui manquaient, il n'arrivait plus à dormir la nuit, travaillait sans interruption du soir au matin. Malheureusement, son besoin de dormir se rappelait à lui la journée, et ainsi il loupait les cours, comatant dans les amphis.

Un problème qu'il avait réussi à résoudre -partiellement- avec ce ''médicament''.

C'est un élève de dernière année qui lui avait conseillé puis fournit la drogue : une substance qui le réveillerait assurément, dès qu'il en aurait besoin.

Effet secondaire : euphorie. Pas de soucis majeur donc, rien d'ingérable.

Mais évidemment, le fait de ne pas prendre une pillule ne l'endormissait pas du tout. Fausse solution pour son problème.

Du coup il arrivait souvent que Draco ne dorment pas pendant des jours et des jours. Le rythme de son sommeil avait été contrarié par son stress, puis par cette drogue.

Il s'était rendu compte assez tard de sa dépendance : Il était seul à la bibliothèque, tard dans la soirée. Il avait l'intention de réviser toute la nuit, et pour cela il avait eu besoin de la pilule magique. La Noxa.

Or il n'en avait plus sur lui, il avait essayé d'appeler son dealer pour qu'il lui en amène immédiatement mais il n'avait pas réussi à le joindre.

Alors il avait paniqué.

Vraiment paniqué.

Il avait eu une crise d'angoisse énorme. Avait eu des hallucinations. S'était roulé par terre de terreur. Avait couru dans toute la bibliothèque en riant comme un malade mental. Avait déchiré ses cours. S'était déshabillé.

Le lendemain matin, les agents d'entretien et la bibliothécaire l'avaient retrouvé gisant par terre, un tas de livres lui servant de couverture, endormi.

Ils avaient crié et il ne s'était pas réveillé. Ils avaient eu peur et l'avaient emmené à l'infirmerie.

Quand il s'était réveillé, Draco se souvenait de toute sa crise. Ca lui avait fait peur.

Loin d'être stupide, il expliqua tout de suite pourquoi il avait été dans cet état et ce qu'il avait pris.

L'infirmière semblait horrifiée quand il lui avoua ne pas avoir dormi depuis près de dix jours.

Elle le menaça de tout raconter au doyen si il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de prendre ''cette cochonerie".

"Et ne croyez pas que je ne vais pas vous suivre monsieur Malfoy !" avait-elle menacé, "vous allez commencer par une semaine ici, ça vous fera le plus grand bien !"

Draco avait essayé de protester, il ne pouvait pas louper de cours. C'était impensable, il _devait _être le meilleur pour retourner à Londres.

-Ecoutez, avait dit l'infirmière d'une voix plus douce, vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul. Votre vie est en danger, vous comprenez ?

L'ancien Serpentard avait hoché la tête.

A contre coeur certes, mais il n'était pas sorti vivant de cette foutue guerre pour se foutre en l'air !

Alors Draco était rentré en désyntox. Horrible période de souffrance. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir mais il ne savait pas non plus rester éveillé.

C'est à cela que Draco pensait en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie de l'université.

La veille, il avait reçu une convocation pour établir les faits concernant Johnson. Draco n'était pas franchement ravi d'être mêlé à cette histoire, mais il supposait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il arriva enfin et l'infirmière l'accueillit dans son bureau. Elle devait avoir une soixante d'année, ses cheveux courts étaient bouclés et blanchissant. Elle portait une blouse blanche sur laquelle on avait brodé des initiales 'LJ'. Elle lui demanda de tout lui raconter et quand ce fut fait, reprit la parole.

-Je ne demande qu'à vous croire monsieur Malfoy, mais ce Johnson assure qu'il n'était pas seul et que la seringue ne lui appartenait pas.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut que vous compreniez que la politique de cet établissement ne souffre pas la prise de drogue. Il sera renvoyé si il est établi que cette seringue lui appartient.

Draco resta silencieux un moment tandis que l'infirmière se levait et cherchait un dossier dans une grande armoire derrière son bureau.

-Voilà votre dossier, dit elle en se rasseyant. J'ai connaissance de ce qui vous est arrivé l'année dernière et ce n'est pas en votre faveur, je vous l'avoue.

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ce type. Je ne le connais pas ! Et sans moi il serait mort ! s'indigna t-il.

-Oui, oui je sais tout cela. Et vous m'avez l'air parfaitement "clean" si j'ose dire, contrairement à Johnson. Mais voyez vous, poursuivit-elle en le regardant bien dans les yeux, il se pourrait que cette affaire soit l'objet d'une enquête _confidentielle_.

Draco comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt d'être innocenté.

-Vos amis, connaissances et autres camarades, vont être interrogés pour savoir si vous avez des tendances à la drogue. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui madame, dit-il. Ne vous en fait pas, j'ai arrêté ces trucs l'année dernière, et je ne tiens pas du tout à retomber dedans.

L'infirmière poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Parfait ! Je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas de problème alors.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, la discussion était close, Draco pouvait partir.

Dans les couloirs qui le menait à son prochain cours, Draco réalisa soudainement qu'il avait effectivement repris de la drogue cette année. Certainement pas de son plein gré - à vrai dire il ne s'en souvenait plus- mais dans une enquête, cela comptait. Sous le choc il s'arrêta un instant et s'appuya contre un mur.

MERDE.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Potter !

**HPDMHPDM**

-Potter !

Draco tambourinait à sa porte en l'appelant. Il avait finalement renoncé à son cours pour courir chez son capitaine, sachant très bien qu'il ne serait rassuré qu'une fois lui avoir parlé.

Il entendit quelqu'un bougonner derrière la porte puis Potter ouvrit la porte avec violence.

-Quoi ?

Il venait visiblement de se lever parce qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et ses yeux étaient encore endormi, sans mentionner ses cheveux, ébouriffés comme jamais.

-Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Un probème ? Mais entre !

Draco ne se fit pas prié et fut conduit par un Potter plus réveillé dans le salon.

-Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles aux aurores ?

Draco pensa que onze heure du matin n'était pas vraiment concidéré comme ''aurores'' par le reste de l'humanité, mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour faire un cours à Potter.

-Je voulais te demander un service.

-Un service ? grimaça Potter. Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre notre entrainement ?

-Non.

Potter souffla et désigna le canapé.

-Installe toi. Tu veux du café ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Ca ira merci, répondit Draco.

Draco s'assit sur le canapé et croisa ses jambes. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et commença à en mordillé les extrémités anxieusement. Faites que Potter accepte de mentir pour lui Merlin.

Le brun revint avec une tasse et s'installa face à lui, par terre au niveau de la table basse.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Draco lui raconta donc la même histoire qu'à l'infirmière, comment il avait trouvé Johnson, comment il avait voulu l'aider et appelé de l'aide. Il lui expliqua aussi l'enquête et les conséquences de la prise de drogue sur le campus.

-Je ne _peux _pas me faire virer Potter, s'exclama t-il. C'est impossible.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont m'interroger moi ? demanda t-il sceptique.

-Bien sûr ! Tu es mon capitaine, on s'entraine ensemble et ta parole vaut de l'or ! Réfléchi Potty.

Draco commença à stresser légèrement. Et dire que son avenir était entre les mains de son "ennemi"...

-Bon, et qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? Je ne sais pas grand chose sur toi...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Potteeeer, tu es le seul à savoir que j'ai été drogué à une soirée des SLU.

-Ahhh ! J'avais complètement oublié.

Bah voyons, pensa Draco, pas dupe.

-Parfait. Il suffit que tu ne dise rien du tout de cette soirée, il n'y pas eu d'autres témoins de cette... histoire. Ca ira, dit-il pour se convaincre lui-même.

-MMhhh Seam' et Dean t'ont vu sur notre canapé.

Draco se figea un instant puis balaya l'air de sa main.

-On aura qu'à dire que j'étais bourré et que je me suis évanouis dans tes bras.

-Dans mes bras ? demanda ironiquement Potter.

-Oui bon ! Pas très loin de toi si tu préfères.

-Non non, ça me va très bien, sourit-il malicieusement.

Draco plissa des yeux mais ne rajouta rien. Il se fichait totalement de savoir les détails du mensonges, tant que Potter lui fournissait une couverture.

-Mais au fait ! Pourquoi te soupçonnent-ils toi ? Je veux dire, certes, c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, mais à ce que j'ai compris tu es plutôt du genre bon élève qui ne pose pas de problème.

Draco sourit froidement.

-Disons juste que ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis mêlé à des histoires de drogues.

-Ah oui ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Potter.

Le silence se fit tandis que l'ancien Gryffondor finissait son café. Draco, soulagé, promena son regard dans l'appartement et s'arrêta sur son propriétaire. Il y avait des chaises et des fauteuils dans toutes la pièce mais bien sûr Potter préférait s'asseoire en tailleur à même le sol. Ah ces Gryffondors !

Draco sourit légèrement en remarquant que Potter avait des traces de ses draps sur tout le torse et son ventre se contracta quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le ventre de son vis à vis, vraiment à croquer. Bon. Draco, ce n'est absolument pas le moment d'avoir des pensées pour Potter !

-Alors on est d'accord ? dit-il en se levant.

Potter acquiessa et se leva lui aussi pour le racompagner à sa porte.

-Merci Potter, déclara Draco une fois dehors. C'est très important pour moi. Je t'en dois une, sourit-il.

Harry sourit à son tours et hocha la tête.

-Je te couvres t'inquiète.

Draco lui fit un signe de la main et partit, confiant et soulagé. Il avait un cours à rattraper maintenant !

**HPDMHPDM**

-Malfoy ! On a réussi !

Potter entra bruyamment dans le vestiaire où Draco était en train de se changer.

Il sourit discrètement devant le bonheur du brun qui sautillait partout en ne cessant de crier incompréhensiblement sa joie.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Potter était venu le voir pour lui faire un compte rendu de son entretien avec les autorités de l'école pour savoir si, à sa connaissance, Draco avait déjà pris de la drogue. Potter avait été très convaincant, en insistant lourdement sur le fais que le blond était un élève très sérieux et que ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Il avait également joué parfaitement la comédie quand il s'était rappelé "l'événement canapé" :

''Il y a bien eu une soirée où Malfoy était tellement bourré que j'ai dû le ramener chez moi, avait-il rigolé, mais vous savez ce que c'est, les soirées étudiantes !''

Les enquêteurs étaient partis satisfaits et ravis, Potter leur ayant accordé l'immense privilège de leur signer un autographe à chacun. Quel manipulateur.

Mais la veille, Potter était revenu, anxieux et lui avait demandé un service à son tour.

Draco était dans sa chambre seul en train de travailler quand on avait frappé à sa porte.

-Entrez, grogna t-il.

-Salut Malfoy.

Draco se retourna immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Potter.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander, reprit-il.

Draco hocha la tête en lui faisant signe de rentrer. L'ancien Gryffondor s'avança et resta planter au milieu de la pièce, entre son lit et celui de Peter.

-Assieds toi, soupira Draco en posant sa plume et en faisant pivoter son siège.

Potter se posa au bord de son lit, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de s'installer plus confortablement.

-Voilà, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes ma demande comme un remboursement de ce que j'ai fait pour toi la semaine dernière...

-Ouiiii ? répondit Draco qui s'amusait de l'embarras du brun.

-C'était complètement gratuit et désintéréssé. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé...

-Ouiiii ?

-Ummh, je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien que je te demande ça, avoua t-il.

-Potter, crache le morceau. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail alors laisse moi juger si ta requête est recevable ou non.

Le brun sourit légérement mais resta tendu.

-J'ai appris qu'à notre prochain entrainement, un important recruteur allait venir nous voir. Je ne suis pas censé le savoir à vrai dire, mais puisque je le sais, j'ai bien l'intention de briller pour qu'il me remarque...

-Ouiiii ?

-Il faudrait que je sois le meilleur... continua t-il.

-Ouiiii ?

-Que j'attrappe le vif d'Or plus vite que toi...

-Ouiiii ?

-Oh Malfoy pitié ! s'énerva le brun.

Draco explosa de rire. C'était tellement jouissif de faire mariner Potty !

-C'est bon j'ai compris, finit-il par admettre.

-Tu vas m'aider ? demanda Potter.

Sa voix et son regard de chien battu firent sourirent Draco qui accepta en hochant la tête.

-Pas de soucis Potter, il ne verra que toi, c'est promis.

-Génial ! s'exclama t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Bon bah j'te laisse bosser ! Merci encore Malfoy, t'es le meilleur !

-Je sais je sais, répliqua Draco en se retournant vers son bureau.

Quand il avait déclaré que le recruteur ne verrait que lui, Draco l'avait pensé : il ne comptait pas venir à cet entrainement pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement. Mais seulement voilà, par on ne sait quel chemin tortueux de son esprit, il s'était mis à penser qu'aller à cet entrainement serait une excellente idée.

Il pourrait faire exprès de perdre contre Potter. Et donc il serait remercié par lui. Et il n'aurait plus de dette envers lui. Et puis il le verrait heureux. Heureux grâce à Draco puisque c'était lui, Draco, qui l'avait fait briller. Et finalement ce serait grâce à LUI que Potter serait pris dans une bonne équipe de Quidditch.

N'est-ce pas ?

Ca valait la peine de participer à cette mascarade non ?

Bref, Potter était en train d'éxécuter une danse de la victoire dans le vestiaire pendant que Draco se changeait et le regardait en souriant bêtement.

-Non mais tu te rends compte Draco ! s'exclama Potter en s'approchant de lui et en le secouant par les épaules. Il a dit que j'avais toutes mes chances ! Ca veut bien dire que je vais être pris non ? ... 

-Mmmh... acquissa le blond.

Draco le laissa le secouer et l'étreindre comme un vieux nounours sans écouter vraiment ce qu'il disait, trop heureux lui même d'avoir rendu Potter joyeux. Bon, il s'occuperait plus tard du fait qu'il n'était pas censé s'en soucier outre mesure.

-... meilleures équipes ! Merci merci merci ! Tu as été par-fait ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier. Ahhh je suis tellement excité ! Ca va ête tellement cool !

Potter se remit en marche, faisant des allers-retours entre lui et son casier, où il déposait et prenait ses affaires, tout en continuant de parler -dans le vide- avec de grands gestes. De ce fait, il lui arrivait de remettre son tee shirt sale, celui qu'il venait d'enlever, à la place du propre, pour ensuite se rendre compte de son erreur et d'exploser de rire. Encore, et encore, avec différentes pièces de vêtements.

Il s'arrêta finalement à deux milimètres de Draco, celui-ci étant toujours souriant et bien trop niais si vous vouliez son avis, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce que Potter disait, et d'ailleurs ça n'avait pas le moindre de sens.

Le brun le dévisagea un instant, s'empara de sa nuque, l'attira à lui, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Draco fut un instant figé, et puis à un moment, il le sentit. Cet espèce de courant électrique qui parcours votre dos et vos bras, votre corps tout entier quand le bonheur et l'excitation sont à leur comble. Il attrapa avec force les hanches du brun et s'y cramponna en l'attirant vers lui. Leurs bouches dansaient, faisant intervenir leurs lèvres, leurs langues et leurs dents.

Ce baiser n'avait rien n'à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusque là. Celui-là était excitant, possessif et étourdissant. Il était voulu.

Draco repris son souffle en même temps que Potter et il replongea sur ses lèvres immédiatement. Il ne pensait à rien. Il voulait juste le goûter plus, là, tout de suite, sachant au fond de lui que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il comprit que Potter le poussait au moment où son dos rencontra le fer froid des casiers qu'il sentit à travers son tee shirt. Les jambes du brun se plaquèrent aux siennes et son bassin rencontra le sien. Draco réalisa leurs deux érections au même moment et il gémit dans la bouche de Potter.

Celui-ci délaissa ses lèvres et partit à la conquête de son cou. Et oh Merlin, il avait l'impression de fondre. Ce truc que Potter faisait avec sa bouche sur sa clavicule était trop bon ! Et d'ailleurs depuis quand n'avait-il plus son haut ?

Draco enleva le tee shirt de l'ancien Gryffondor et leurs torses nus se rencontrèrent. Les mains pales de Draco migrèrent dans le dos du brun et s'appliquèrent à passer sur toutes ses formes, sur chaque muscles et chaque os.

Draco percuta qu'il allait faire l'amour avec Potter et il eu envie de pleurer. De peur, de joie et de déception à venir, car il savait qu'il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir.

Mais après tout, Draco était amoureux de ce type depuis qu'il avait seize ans. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas pas vrai ? Alors il l'embrassa à nouveau, et se laissa complètement aller.

**HPDMHPDM**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin dans le lit de Potter -celui-ci les ayant fait transplaner la veille- il s'attendait presque à recevoir un coup de poing alors il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible.

Au bout d'un certain temps, n'entendant rien d'autre qu'une respiration forte et profonde, il se permit de croire qu'il était en sécurité. Pour le moment.

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata immédiatement que l'ancien Gryffon était toujours endormi comme il le pensait. Ouf. Il se détendit un peu et s'autorisa à le contempler tandis que ses pensées se focalisaient sur les événements de la nuit.

Bon. Ils avaient couché ensemble. La vie réservait des surprises parfois. Il ignorait encore s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise surprise, mais il ne tarderait pas à le savoir, se doutant bien que malgré tous ses efforts à venir pour l'éviter, Potter et lui allaient forcément être confrontés un jour ou l'autre.

En ce qui le concernait, cette partie de jambe en l'air avait été géniale. Mais il n'oubliait pas que c'était aussi une énorme bêtise. Par Merlin, tous ses efforts pour éviter de penser à Potter depuis ces trois dernières années se soldaient par un echec. Il fallait voir les choses en face : il était amoureux de ce connard de Sauveur.

Draco grogna de frustration et soupira de dépit. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas de la pitié du brun ou même de son amitié. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire si jamais ses sentiments étaient réciproques ! Ils n'étaient pas prêts à sortir ensemble, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais, ça, ça n'arrivera pas, il n'avait pas à se poser la question.

Pour l'heure il se sentait un peu pateux. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter ce lit si confortable et douillet mais il se força à se détourner de Potter et à s'extraire du lit.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il ramassa ses affaires, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Heureusement, l'appartement semblait encore vide et ses habitants endormis.

Une fois dehors, l'air très frais de ce samedi matin le réveilla un peu plus. Il prit naturellement le chemin de sa chambre d'étudiant et souhaita pouvoir s'y enfermer, se cacher dans son lit et dormir. Avec un peu de chance, il allait oublier tout ça. Le mieux serait que ce soit Potter qui oublie tout. Mais il doutait fortement que cela arrive, à moins d'user d'un sort d'oubliette... Ce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire.

Il entra chez lui en soupirant, ferma la porte et resta dans sa chambre tout le week end. A attendre que Potter vienne défoncer sa porte.

**HPDMHPDM**

Ca faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Potter et il commençait à se dire que peut-être, ce n'était pas si dur de l'éviter : après tout, ce n'était certainement pas dans les couloirs de la fac qu'il allait croiser l'autre ''étudiant'' et lui avait décidé de ne plus aller aux entrainements de Quidditch. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il devait encore envoyer sa lettre de démission à l'entraineur.

Un hibou appartenant à l'école, reconnaissable par les couleurs argent et bleu que l'on avait appliqué sur deux de ses plumes, toqua à sa fenêtre au moment où il allait se mettre à travailler. Draco fronça les sourcils, se leva, laissa entrer l'oiseau et prit la missive.

C'était justement une lettre de son coach, qui le convoquait immédiatement dans son bureau.

Draco expira longuement, il n'avait pas fini son devoir sur les réglementations anglaises en ce qui concernait les habitations sorcières dans le monde Moldu, mais se força à voir le bon côté des choses : il allait pouvoir quitter l'équipe des SLU en personne. Non pas qu'avoir une longue conversation à ce propos l'enchantait, mais il le devait bien à son coach. Et puis cela lui ferait une sorte d'entrainement pour ses plaidoiries futures, défendre son propre cas était toujours un peu délicat.

Il se coiffa rapidement, pris sa baguette sur son bureau, sortit de son immeuble et transplana directement devant les vestiaires de Quidditch.

Il consulta sa montre et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'aurait pas à confronter l'équipe et surtout pas Potter.

Il frappa à la porte de Balthrow et entra lorsque la voix de son coach l'y invita.

-Ah Malfoy ! s'exclama t-il. Comment allez vous mon garçon ? Votre capitaine m'a dit que vous étiez souffrant.

-Je me porte mieux merci, dit-il ave naturel en s'installant.

Pourquoi Potter avait-il menti pour lui, c'était complètement ridicule et inutile, il assumait totalement ses actes ! Enfin... plus ou moins.

-Parfait, parfait. J'ai à vous parler, continua l'homme en passant ses doigts dans sa moustache, Potter m'a confirmé son désir de partir très prochainement pour suivre un stage de formation accéléré afin de rentrer dans l'équipe des Caerphilly Catapults à la prochaine saison. J'en ai longuement discuté avec lui et il est très motivé de voler de ses propres ailes.

-Potter a été pris dans une équipe ? répéta Draco abassourdi.

-Absolument ! Vous ne le savez pas mais la semaine dernière, à l'entrainement, il y avait un recruteur des Catapultes.

-Et donc il s'en va, conclue Draco, totalement coupé de l'excitation de son entraineur.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter quitte le campus.

-Oui c'est ça. Bref, je voulais vous proposer le poste de premier attrapeur ! Weasley prend la tête de l'équipe. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

-Eh bien, je vous remercie de cette offre, mais je ne peux pas, je voulais d'ailleurs vous rendre ma démission. Je quitte l'équipe, ajouta t-il rapidement, je n'ai pas assez de temps libre pour étudier. Désolé.

Draco se leva rapidement, posa une enveloppe sur le bureau de Jilian qui ne réagissait pas, sortit et avança vivement vers l'extérieur, conscient qu'il avait pris la fuite de manière fort peu malfoyenne.

C'était une bonne chose. Potter partait et il allait pouvoir l'oublier définitivement, se doutant déjà qu'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir. Avocat et joueur de Quidditch avaient rarement l'occasion de se croiser.

C'était mieux comme ça.

Draco ne voulait pas aimer ce type de toute façon. Et il ne voulait pas le revoir, pas après cette foutue nuit.

Il tenta d'ignorer le pincement qu'il ressentit en pensant -encore- que Potter n'avait même pas tenter de lui parler. Pas même tenter de le voir.

Il s'appuya contre un arbre et se laissa glisser par terre.

Son imbécile de coeur lui faisait mal et il sentait une crise de panique l'envahir. Il allait perdre Potter pour toujours et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à ça. Bon sang ! Ses sentiments n'étaient même pas réciproques ! Potter ne lui appartenait pas alors il n'y avait vraiment rien n'à faire et de toute façon, il n'en avait aucun droit.

Il tenta de se calmer en respirant le plus calmement possible. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux piquaient.

Non. Il n'allait pas pleurer. C'était hors de question.

A la place, il se remit sur ses pieds et décida de rentrer chez lui. La vie devait suivre son cours. Et c'était tout.

oOo

FIN ! (enfin presque, je ne suis pas siii sadique ;p)

Le prochain chapitre/épilogue viendra peut-être un peu plus tard que d'habitude pcq'il faut que j'arrange qq petites choses, ma Geeky préférée m'a dit qu'il était trop rapide. Déjà ce chapitre est assez dense, niveau informations et chute. Ummhh...

Sur ce à bientôt !

LBB


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : HP à JKR

Note : Slash HPDM.

OoO

**Chapitre 5 / Epilogue**

**Partie 1**

Harry Potter jouait le dernier match de la saison, la finale du championnat de Grande Bretagne.

C'était son deuxième championnat avec les Catapultes et il s'était donné à fond. Il était heureux ; c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, jouer au Quidditch.

Il avait quitté rapidement et sans regret l'université une fois pris dans l'équipe. Le stage de formation qu'il avait suivi avait été dur. Bien qu'il connaissait le Quidditch depuis dix ans, et qu'il n'avait fait que ça à la fac, les Catapultes attendaient l'excellence de la part de leurs joueurs. Ces mois d'entrainements intensifs l'avaient épuisé physiquement et moralement. Il ne faisait que ça du soir au matin. Il avait eu une période de doute, avait eu peur d'être dégouté mais il avait tenu bon. Et pendant toute la durée du stage, il avait oublié Draco Malfoy.

C'était facile de ne pas penser à lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se poser des questions.

Par la suite il ne s'attardait pas sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble : ce soir là avait été magique parce qu'il été heureux et surexité par l'entrainement et les commentaires du recruteur, ça n'avait rien à voir avec des hypothétiques sentiments qu'il avait pour le blond. C'était juste de la joie, juste un moyen de se défouler dans le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti.

Et d'ailleurs, depuis, il ne pensait à l'ancien Serpentard qu'à l'issue des matchs qu'il gagnait avec son équipe, se rappelant qu'il était là où il était un peu grâce à lui. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond c'était de la reconnaissance, et peut être un peu de tendresse, comme celle qu'on éprouve pour un vieux souvenir.

Pour l'heure, il se concentrait sur le match, il fallait qu'il gagne pour remporter la coupe.

Le match avait lieu près de Cardiff, au pays de Galles. Les étendues vertes et désertes de la région étaient idéales pour édifier un stade de Quidditch assez grand pour recevoir les supporters et assez isolé pour qu'on puisse le cacher aux yeux des Moldus.

Harry, stationnaire dans le ciel depuis dix minutes, repéra enfin le vif d'or et repris son envol. L'attrapeur adverse n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir vu alors qu'il était plus près, malheureusement. Au moindre mouvement brusque de la part du brun, il allait se précipiter et s'emparer du vif avant lui. D'habitude, Harry filait comme une fusée sans demander son reste, mais l'enjeu était trop important pour laisser passer la victoire, et là, il y avait un risque.

Il se dirigea donc lentement vers son but, gardant un oeil sur la petite balle dorée, en faisant moult détours et autres boucles inutiles afin de berner l'autre, lui faisant croire qu'il tentait de repérer le vif en faisant des tours de stade.

Enfin, arriver à quelques mètres du vif, voletant négligemment vers les anneaux des Catapultes, et alors que son adversaire avait le dos tourné, il prit de la vitesse sous la huée presque immédiate des supporters, tendis le bras et attrapa le vif.

-L'équipe des Caerphilly Catapults remporte ce match et signe sa deuxième victoire consécutive au championnat de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne ! hurla le presentateur. Potter nous montre une nouvelle fois ses talents odassieux d'attrapeur ! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce peti

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus les commentaires du présentateurs, trop absorbé par l'ennivrement de la victoire et les acclamations de ses coéquipiers.

Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et un sourire idiot tronait sur son visage. Il avait gagné.

Il repensa au visage de Malfoy et le remercia intérieurement. Comme d'habitude.

**HPDMHPDM**

-Harry ! Félicitations !

-Merci Hermione, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir.

-J'ai terminé mes examens hier, je crois que je peux m'accorder une soirée avec mon meilleur ami.

Hermione s'installa à table avec les autres et tout le monde se mit à discuter joyeusement.

Ron, installé en face de la jeune fille, reproduisait le match de la veille avec ses mains.

-Je t'assure ! Harry aurait pu tout aussi bien y aller à pied ! Il était tellement lent ! Smith n'y a vu que du feu ! C'était brillant.

-Smith est complètement aveugle de toute façon, déclara Seamus, les Flèches n'ont réussi à aller en finale que grâce aux poursuiveuses et à leur gardien. C'est hallucinant qu'ils le gardent, il est vraiment mauvais.

La soirée se déroula de façon agréable pour tout le monde. Les amis de Harry continuaient leurs études, effectuant des stages professionnels de temps en temps et quand ils avaient le temps, venaient assister à ses matchs.

Finalement, au terme de la soirée, Hermione invita Ron et Harry pour prendre un dernier verre chez elle. La future médicomage essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la vie sentimentale de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci était aussi fermé et inaccessible que son livre sur les créatures magiques que Hagrid leur avait fait acheté en troisième année.

-Alors Harry, Hermione va encore te demander ce qui se passe dans ta vie amoureuse alors tu ferais bien de tout nous raconter dès maintenant, lança Ron une fois installé dans le canapé.

Hermione le frappa avec un coussin en le traitant d'idiot alors que Harry fermait les yeux de lassitude.

-Il n'y a rien à dire Mione. Je ne vois personne, soupira t-il.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? insista la jeune fille. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne fréquentes jamais personne !

-Je sors et je m'envoie en l'air si ça peut te rassurer, répondit-il d'un ton ironique.

Hermione grogna, désaprobatrice.

-Souvent ? demanda Ron sous le regard outré de sa petite amie. Non, mais je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu traines souvent dans les bars à la recherche d'un coup d'un soir ces temps-ci. Je me trompe ?

-Non. Je n'en ai plus envie. En fait, je ne ressens rien. Personne ne me fait de l'effet je crois.

Ce point, Harry l'avait découvert quelques semaines auparavent. Il était avec un type dont il avait oublié le nom, fricotant largement avec lui, mais il n'était pas excité. Il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait du mal à se mettre en condition, et ça lui avait un peu fouttu la trouille. Il arrivait toujours à avoir une érection, physiquement ça allait, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Le sexe devenait une sorte d'automatisme dans lequel il rentrait sans vraiment prendre son pied.

-Mmmh... Et c'est le cas depuis longtemps ? demanda Hermione en faisant tourner sa tasse de thé entre ses mains.

Harry grimaça, il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de se poser cette question, par peur de la réponse. Il réfléchit un instant, se demandant quand il avait été vraiment impliqué dans une partie de jambe en l'air.

-Oh non, gémit-il finalement en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec un petit sourire angoissé, attendant avec calme que leur ami veuille bien se confier à eux.

-Je crois que la dernière fois vraiment bien c'était il y a... deux ans et demi ! Oh Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? s'écria t-il.

-Harry, Harry, calmes toi. Ce n'est rien. Ca arrive.

Le brun regarda son meilleur ami de façon perplexe.

-Ah oui ? Ca t'est déjà arrivé ?

-Ummh non en fait. Mais parce que moi je ne l'ai fait qu'avec Hermione ! L'habitude, tout ça...

-Hé ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? répliqua Hermione.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça n'arrivera jamais parce que je l'aime et parce que j'ai confiance en elle. J'ai toujours envie, rajouta t-il avec un petit sourire lubrique.

Hermione sourit, très satisfaite de la réponse de son petit ami.

-Tu sais Harry, peut être que ça a un lien avec ton dernier bon coup. C'était qui ? demanda Ron.

-Malfoy, dit-il avec un air navré.

-MALFOY !

-Ouiiii... Oh désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais j'ai cru que ce n'était pas très important.

Il y eut un silence un peu génant avant qu'Harry ne reprenne :

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus envie ?

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un coup d'oeil avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-Peut être que c'est avec Malfoy que tu veux être, expliqua Hermione.

-Ou peut être qu'il t'a lancé un sort, suggéra Ron.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça Ron, gronda la jeune fille.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça, c'est ridicule, balaya t-elle d'un geste de main.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec Malfoy, grimaça Harry.

-T'es sûr vieux ?

-Bah... je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, avoua t-il. _Vous _croyez que je veux être avec lui ?

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Ce serait logique quelque part, approuva Ron.

Harry resta silencieux et prit le temps d'analyser ses sentiments pour le blond. Le problème c'est qu'il ne voyait plus Malfoy depuis longtemps, et peut être que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas fidèles à ce qu'il était vraiment actuellement.

Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant... Certes, qund il était revenu dans sa vie, ça l'avait chamboulé. Il s'était prit une sacrée claque en voyant ce que le blond était devenu, surtout en comparaison à ce que lui était devenu. Harry aimait bien ce nouveau Malfoy. Il était toujours arrogant, mais de façon ... civilisée. Harry émit un grognement ironique. Non mais franchement ? C'était ridicule : arrogant mais courtois.

Et il était beau. Ca il avait pu le constater pendant leur "moment d'égarement". Cette nuit avait été géniale pour Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à faire l'amour avec son ancien ennemi. Et ça l'effrayait un peu. D'autant qu'il ne savait pas ce que l'autre pensait, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas revu après. Malfoy avait fui et quand Harry s'était réveillé, il en avait été soulagé, pas prêt du tout à comprendre et analyser se qu'ils avaient fait, pas prêt à se confronter vraiment à Draco. Pas prêt à prendre une décision.

Et puis depuis toujours, Draco avait été dans sa vie, il s'y était imposé en fait. En quelque sorte, Malfoy revenait toujours dans à lui. Et c'est pour ça aussi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été bouleversé par leurs séparations : il savait au fond de lui que lui et Malfoy allaient se revoir. Il sourit en pensant que le blond allait venir l'emmerder sur son lit de mort, en lui lansant des remarques sarcastiques sur le fait qu'il se laissait mourir ou encore sur son incontinence.

Ah ce maudit blond allait le poursuivre jusque la fin, c'était sûr ! pensa t-il avec humour.

Cela dit, quelque part, il avait peur de se tromper. Peut être qu'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir. Et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

En fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il était bien possible qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour l'ancien Serpentard. Sinon il n'aurait pas peur de ne jamais le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

**HPDMHPDM**

Le chemin de traverse était en ébulition, tous les sorciers s'étant apparemment donné rendez-vous pour faire les magasins.

Harry était tranquillement assis à un café. Il avait posé un sortilège sur son visage pour éviter d'être reconnu, juste pour dissimuler sa cicatrice et ses yeux trop verts.

Il attendait Ron pour aller au magasin de Quidditch et repensait avec nostalgie à toutes les fois où lui et son ami avaient rêvé d'acheter chaque nouveau balai qui sortirait dans l'avenir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ''grands'' avec un salaire, ils pouvaient s'acheter à peu près tout ce qu'ils voulaient, mais c'était seulement aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient prévu leur virée shopping Quidditchesque.

En effet, Ron avait fini ses études trois mois plus tôt. Son diplôme en Economie Avancée ne lui servait pas vraiment, mais ça avait été important pour Hermione qu'il ait un diplôme avant de se lancer dans la vie active, bien qu'une place au magasin de farce et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley lui était réservée depuis la fin de la guerre. George s'était débrouillé depuis quatre ans à peu près tout seul, recevant l'aide de ses amis et sa famille dans les périodes d'affluence.

Et Ron était en retard, bien sûr.

Harry soupira bruyament en commendant un second jus de citrouille. Son meilleur ami était toujours en retard, c'était insupportable.

Il obseva distraitement les clients installés en terrasse qui profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil d'été. Son regard dévia sur l'agitation de la rue.

Et dans la rue, il cru voir quelqu'un, un blond très clair.

Il posa l'argent qu'il devait sur la table et se leva précipitamment, s'enfonçant dans la foule. Il suivit l'homme comme il put, jusqu'à la banque.

L'entrée était dégagée et il se faufila pour entrer dans la batisse à la suite de celui qu'il filait.

En attrapant un prospectus sur les bienfaits de l'épargne, il fit mine d'être absorbé par sa lecture et avança jusqu'au niveau de l'homme.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, était-ce Draco Malfoy ?

Il jeta un regard au dessus de son prospectus pour voir son visage.

Et constata que ce n'était pas lui.

Frustré et déçu il quitta la banque, regagna le café où il devait retrouver Ron et se réinstalla à la table qu'il avait quittée un moment auparavant.

Bon. Ce n'était pas Malfoy. Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme après tout.

La déception qu'il ressentit lui serra le coeur et il s'obligea à respirer profondément.

Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il voulait le blond dans sa vie, il espérait toujours le voir débarquer sur le pas de sa porte. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, ne voulant pas aller le chercher. Parce que c'était Malfoy qui devait venir à lui, sinon toute sa théorie tombait à l'eau. Ca aurait été plus simple si sa théorie ne le cantonait pas à l'entente. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Et au fond il voyait bien que cette idée était ridicule, le destin n'allait pas lui amener Draco Malfoy sur un plateau d'argent ! Mais il continuait d'espèrer et d'attendre, se demandant quand le grand Draco Malfoy allait daigner se montrer. C'est qu'il commençait à en avoir marre !

-Hey Harry !

Le brun se retourna pour voir Ron avancer vers lui.

-T'es en retard, siffla t-il.

-Je sais, pardon, dit-il en s'affalant sur une chaise en face de lui. J'ai croisé Dean. Il propose une soirée la semaine prochaine. Ca te dit ?

Le roux tendit sa main pour prendre le verre de son ami et bu d'une traite son jus de citrouille.

-Te gêne pas surtout, grogna Harry. Bon, on y va, rajouta t-il en se levant.

-Houlà, t'as l'air de mauvais humeur toi. Que t'es t-il arrivé encore ?

-Rien rien, gromella t-il.

**HPDMHPDM Partie 2**

Draco n'avait effectivement pas revu Potter avant que celui-ci ne parte définitivement de la faculté sorcière de Londres.

Il avait croisé Granger et Weasley plusieurs fois pendant ses derniers mois d'étude, et sistématiquement, ils lui avaient accordé un petit sourire, un hochement de tête et même des bonjours murmurés, mais sans jamais lui poser la moindre question. Draco pouvait voir la pitié dans leurs yeux et cela le rendait malade. Il les avait aussi vu à la remise des diplômes, mais il ne s'était pas attardé à la fête, se doutant que Potter allait venir pour féliciter ses amis.

Et lui d'ailleurs, Potter, avait réussi dans l'équipe des Catapules, où il brillait depuis quelques années maintenant. Il recevait tous les ans la médaille du Dangereux, stupide prix qui récompensait le joueuer qui prenait le plus de risques spectaculaires pendant la saison. Aberrant. (1)

Cela faisait donc cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et Draco ne pensait presque plus à lui. Il avait lui-même beaucoup de succès dans le milieu des avocats, et espérait bientôt pouvoir monter une défense pour la libération de ses parents, n'ayant pas oublié son but premier. Chaque jour le rapprochait du moment où il allait enfin pouvoir réouvrir ce dossier. Mais il savait qu'il lui fallait être assez fort, il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Il craignait juste qu'une fois ses parents hors d'Azkaban grâce à lui, il ne devienne une sorte d'avocat pro-Mangemort, étiquette qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

Côté vie privée, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Il était sorti avec plusieurs hommes, mais rien de sérieux. Rien de sensationnel.

Ses amis l'attendaient pour fêter dignement le 26ème anniversaire de Théo dans un bar hype de Londres où ils travaillaient tous.

Théo devait d'ailleurs leur présenter officiellement son petit-ami. Officiellement car tout ses amis savait qu'il sortait avec Dean Thomas, un ancien Gryffondor avec qui il avait fait ses études.

Draco rentra dans le bar, n'ayant pas pensé une seconde que cette soirée allait être assez étrange puisque remplie de Gryffondor et autres ''nouveaux amis'' de Théo.

Il se souvenait encore de leur discussion à ce propos : Théo leur avait juste dit qu'il devait être ami avec les amis de son petit-ami. Aux exclammations outrées des Serpentards il avait ajouté que ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir ''Dans le paquet de Gryffondors insupportables avec qui il traine il y a son ex, le si formidable meilleur ami de mon mec'' avait-il grogné.

Bref, Draco était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une soirée normale entre Serpents bien pensants, et Thomas.

Apparemment il s'était trompé.

A peine rentré, il remarqua le bruit bien trop élévé qu'émettait tous ces gens. Il le sentit très mal lorsqu'il capta le regard de Pansy, au bord de la syncope, entouré d'une tonne de Gryffondors. Et enfin il eut envie de fuir très loin quand il vit Potter, dos à lui.

Oh non.

Mais trop tard, Théo arrivait déjà vers lui, un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres :

-Ah Draco ! Je suis si heureux de te voir ! cria t-il de façon à ce que tout le monde se retourne vers eux.

-On s'est vu hier Nott, murmura férocement Draco alors que Théo lui donnait une acolade de franche camaraderie.

-Excuse-moi d'avance pour cette soirée Dray, mais je voulais vraiment que tout le monde soit là, chuchota le brun.

Evidemment Blaise, Théo et Pansy savaient très bien les "soucis" que Draco avait eu avec Potter. Et ils savaient aussi tous qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir. Et surtout pas maintenant qu'il n'y pensait presque plus.

En fait il y avait pensé pendant très longtemps, se demandant s'il allait pouvoir un jour oublié le Survivant. Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et que ça n'allait pas être simple. Mais il avait bien fallu faire avec, n'ayant pas l'intention d'être malheureux toute sa vie.

-Tu vas me le payer très cher Théo, grinça t-il avant d'arborer un sourire avenant à tout les gens qui les regardait.

Dans le lot, il capta le regard de Potter sur lui et il eu envie de se précipiter vers lui, mais à la place il lui fit un petit sourire crispé. Au contraire de l'ancien Gryffondor qui s'approcha de lui à grands pas.

-Il faut que je te parle, dit-il d'un ton dur en lui empoignant le bras et en le tirant de force vers les toilettes.

Draco, trop surpris par l'audace du Survivant, ne pensa même pas à se dégager de sa poigne.

Une fois la porte soigneusement fermée sur eux, Potter se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? demanda t-il autoritairement.

Draco haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Pardon ?

De quoi cet imbécile était-il en train de parler ? Sérieusement il y avait définitivement un truc qui n'allait pas chez lui.

-Le soir de notre dernier entrainement ? Pourquoi es-tu parti cette nuit-là ? attaqua t-il de nouveau.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Attends une minute, tu es en train de me demander des explications sur un truc qui s'est passé il y a des années ?

-C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire Malfoy.

-Alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis cinq putain d'années ? s'étrangla Draco. Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Potty ? hurla t-il.

-Mon problème c'est toi ! répliqua le brun sur le même ton. J'attends des explications, et ça fait cinq putains d'années comme tu dis, que j'attends ça.

Draco se sentit bouillir et ne s'empêcha pas un instant d'écraser son poing contre la face du balafré.

Potter répliqua immédiatement et tout deux se mirent à se frapper comme de vulgaires Moldus. En s'insultant copieusement.

-Espèce de cracmol !

-Tu t'es vu blondie ! T'es pas mieux !

-Rhha je te déteste !

-Si tu savais mon pauvre ! Tu n'es qu'un connard égocentrique !

-N'inverse pas nos rôle Potty !

Au bout d'un moment, essoufflé, il se séparèrent.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti Draco ? demanda à nouveau Potter mais cette fois, de façon plus calme et posée.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? répliqua Draco.

Il en avait marre de cette histoire. Marre de ressentir des trucs pour Potter. Marre de devoir lui cacher. Marre de cette rancoeur.

Parce que bien sûr qu'il l'aimait encore cet ébouriffé de malheur ! Merlin il devait être maudit, ou masochiste au choix ! Ca faisait une demi décennie qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il ressentait toujours des trucs pour lui. C'était complètement dingue.

Pourtant il avait vraiment cru que tout ça était derrière lui, il avait même commencé à flirter avec un mec qui l'aimait vraiment, parce qu'il voulait être heureux merde ! Ce type, Alex Cooper, travaillait dans le même cabinet d'avocat, il était mignon, ils étaient amis. Et il l'aimait, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il l'attendait.

Mais combien de fois Draco s'était-il dit qu'il n'était pas Potter bordel ?

Et il détestait Potter pour s'être tiré sans le revoir, pour l'avoir fait miroiter le bonheur une nuit et y avoir mit fin pour sa putain de carrière de joueur de Quidditch à la con !

Il était las de battre contre ses sentiments, las de devoir prétendre que tout allait bien alors qu'il était misérable. Il voulait se débarrasser de tout ça.

Mais par dessus tout il voulait embrasser Potter, et le serrer dans ses bras, et l'enfermer pour qu'il ne le laisse plus jamais.

Potter était debout, appuyé contre le mur, sa tête reposant lourdement contre les briques grises et froides. Draco, qui était assis par terre, se releva difficilement, sentant son visage et sa jambe droite le faire souffrir. En boitant, il s'approcha doucement de Potter. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée, s'attendant à tout moment à être rejeté violemment, mais il devait au moins essayer, ne serait-ce que pour être fixé une bonne fois pour toute. C'était leur dernière chance.

Il posa ses mains sur la chemise tâchée de sang de Potter et les fit remonter doucement vers son visage. Les yeux du brun s'étaient fermés douloureusement.

Draco posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles éclatées de Potter. Il les pressa avec tendresse et continua ses caresses sur le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor. Celui-ci ouvrit les lèvres et l'embrassa en retour, passant ses mains dans le dos du blond. Mais Draco arrêta là le baiser, ne voulant pas que cela se finisse comme la dernière fois.

Après un petit moment de silence pendant lequel ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, essayant de savoir ce que l'autre pensait, Harry prit la parole :

-C'est la première que tu engages le baiser, fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

Draco sentait son coeur battre à toute allure et Harry le rapprocha encore de lui, posant sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il avec émotion.

Draco sentit les larmes manquer de dévaler ses joues, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

-Tu... tu veux... uhm... sortir avec moi ? demanda t-il d'une voix bizaremment aïgue.

-En fait c'est toi que je veux, pour être tout à fait précis, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. C'est comme si j'étais dépendant de toi. Je crains que tu ne doive me supporter encore un long moment.

Draco rit et le serra contre lui.

-On va commencer par sortir ensemble demain soir Potter, dit-il avec son ton le plus sérieux, malgré son sourire éclatant de joie.

**HPDMHPDM**

-Potter !

-Ouii, dit une petite voix.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Draco avec colère.

-Eh bien... euh... je...

-Tu ?

-Mais Dray elle pleurait !

-Je ne veux pas le savoir Harry ! Il faut qu'elle apprenne à se calmer toute seule, je suis sûre qu'elle va devenir une fille à papa sinon.

Harry, l'homme de sa vie, grogna quelque chose que Draco ne comprit pas.

-Pardon ?

-Comme si toi tu l'avais pas été, marmona t-il.

Draco fusilla le brun du regard qui reposa délicatement le bébé endormi dans son lit. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce et fermèrent la porte délicatement.

Harry lui sourit d'un air espiègle et s'enfuit dans le salon.

-Alors Parkinson, quoi de neuf ? lança t-il en s'installa sur le canapé près d'Hermione.

Draco s'assit en soupirant à côté de Blaise qui lui lança un regard ironique qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne savait pas du tout maitriser son fiancé.

Ce n'était pas faux. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est-à-dire depuis trois ans, Harry n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et depuis qu'ils avaient adopté Mia, c'était pire. Le brun avait dans l'idée de pourir leur enfant pour qu'elle soit aussi gâtée qu'il avait été malheureux. Au fond, Draco aimait bien chouchouter sa fille, mais bon, il savait aussi par expérience que cette méthode n'était pas la meilleure qui soit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il persuade Harry d'être un peu moins gaga.

Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte.

Ses amis et les Gryffondors -qu'il refusait toujours d'appeler ses amis- étaient tous rassembler dans leur salon pour le thé.

-... c'est vraiment passionnant, j'ai hâte de faire mon stage du côté Moldu, disait Hermione.

Miss je sais tout faisait encore des études. Elle prévoyait d'être médicomage mais elle n'était pas pressée apparemment, prenant tout un tas d'option inutiles qui l'éloignaient de plus en plus de la fin de ses études. Draco soupçonnait qu'elle désirait continuer d'apprendre le plus longtemps possible.

Draco avait hâte qu'ils partent, sentant un mal de crane l'envahir doucement. Il aimait beaucoup leurs petites réunions d'anciens Poudlariens mais il était épuisé en ce moment.

Il comptait lancer le procès pour libérer ses parents ce mois-ci, et passait donc des heures à revoir ses dossiers. Heureusement, Harry le soutenait même s'il n'était pas franchement ravi. Mais Draco savait qu'il lui faudrait plus d'un essai pour réussir, s'attendant déjà à perdre.

Enfin, tout le monde se leva pour partir et après le départ de leurs amis, Harry vint près de lui.

-Ca va ? demanda t-il.

-Juste un léger mal de tête, je vais aller prendre un potion.

-Attends, dit Harry en lui attrapant le bras.

Il l'embrassa doucement et lui chuchota ''Bon anniversaire''.

-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire Potter, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est le notre imbécile.

Draco grogna. Harry avait le chic pour inventer un tas d'anniversaires à leur couple, celui du premier baiser, celui de leur première fois, celui de leur premier match de Quidditch, celui de leur premier duel... et il en trouvait des nouveaux chaque année ! Hallucinant.

-Harry, soupira t-il, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Le brun sourit en hochant la tête.

-Oui je sais. Tu ne peux pas le savoir, tu n'y étais pas. Enfin pas vraiment.

-Harry, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête maintenant, dit-il d'un air las alors que l'autre riait. Dis moi de quoi tu parles.

-Je t'ai vu pour la première fois il y a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, expliqua t-il, fier de son nouvel anniversaire.

-Ca ne nous rajeunit pas. Et alors, comment tu vas l'appeler celui-là ? demanda Draco avec un sourire.

Au fond, ça lui faisait plaisir que Harry se souvienne de ce genre de chose. Et surtout, qui disait anniversaire, disait cadeau. Ou partie de jambe en l'air follement excitante.

-Le Draco-day, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le blond rit légèrement en pensant que l'ancien Gryffondor était vraiment devenu niais. Mais bon, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient bien droit à un peu de tendresse non ?

**FIN**

(1) Cf Le Quidditch à travers les âges, par Kennilworthy Whisp de JKR, qui m'a aidé pour l'histoire toute entière.

OoO

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, dans l'ensemble au moins ;p La fin est un peu -beaucoup- niase mais bon, j'arrive pas être dure avec mes persos. Bouhouhou. Un jour je ferai un OS super dur qui finit super mal. Voilà.

A bientôt

LBB


End file.
